Maybe
by swantonxbomber
Summary: Samantha had no social life after her best friend moved away, until she met her new neighbor. Full summary inside. JeffxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay everybody, this is my first story, so don't be too hard on me. Reviews are greatly appreciated, good or bad, to let me know what you think i need to work on and such. Oh, and im only going to say this once- **I do not own Jeff Hardy or any other family members related to him**. If i did, i'm pretty sure i wouldn't be sitting here writing this. I'll try to update as much as possible, because i know how it feels when you're reading something and the updates just randomly stop. If i take too long, don't be afraid to tell me and i'll get right on it. Ok, that's all for now, on with the story!

**Summary/Backround information:**

Samantha lives in New York and is in 12th grade. She loved high school, but then in the beginning of her sophomore year, her best friend, Anna, moved away to North Carolina. They were best friends since kindergarten, did everything together and everyone thought they were twins. When she moved away, Samantha's social life kinda took a nose dive so the point where she just went to school, came home and did nothing all day. She doesn't have many friends, is really shy and usually keeps to herself. Now Jeff Hardy moves in and they become best friends. Everyone else thinks there's something more there, but they always deny all feelings for eachother saying that they're just friends. Will they ever realize what everyone else sees between them?

**Samantha's P.O.V**

Ugh. I really hate going back to school after a vacation. We just had a week off for Thanksgiving, and now that i'm use to staying up super late and sleeping the day away, its time to get up bright and early for school tomorrow morning. I'm setting out my clothes for tomorrow when my mom busts in the door.

"Hey, you better get to bed soon, remember you have school tomorrow"

"yeah yeah, i know. im just getting my stuff ready"

i go to sleep but end up laying there for hours untill the clock reads 3:00AM.

"Oh my god, i have to get up at 6. This is not going to be a good day"

6:00AM sharp my mom comes in to wake me. Of course, i dont get up. My phone alarm goes off telling me its 6:30 and now i really have to get going. After dancing around to the radio a little while getting dressed, i try to make myself look alive with some eyeliner and mascara. Top it off with some vanilla body spray and im ready to go. I grab my purse and binder and race to the door in fear of missing the bus and having to deal with my mom being a bitch about driving me.

As i get outside, i notice that the moving truck is still parked in the yard next door. I noticed it there in the middle of the vacation week, but never seen anyone moving things into the house. I shrugged it off and went to the bus stop just in time to catch it.

After scanning my ID to get into school, i slow down my walking pace to avoid running into John.

I was about to turn down a hallway to further avoid him when i seen him stopped infront of a kid ive never seen before. He had blonde hair that was a little longer than most guys, but it was wet so it stayed pushed out of his face and came down to where it was resting on the top of his shoulders. There was also some purple mixed in there. I got closer to see what they were talking about since John had a smug look on his face and this mystery guy looked like a lost pupy. I was close enough to hear the conversation being held.

"Hey freak, where did you blow in from?" John stated with a look of amusement.

For some reason, that just pissed me off. Usually i was the quiet girl that no one noticed, but now all i wanted to do was march up and save this kid. So thats what i did.

"Whats wrong with you? You think you're gonna get any girls in this school with the way you look?" John said as i was walking over to them.

"And what exactly is wrong with the way he looks, John?" I asked placing my free hand on my hip while my other arm held my binder.

"Oh...hey Samantha.." he replied looking down shyly.

"Well?"

"Well...look at his clothes, just the way he looks, and his hair!"

"I think he looks great. His style is much better than yours, he's actually cute and i happen to love the purple" I said admiring this boys hair.

"Samantha, you can' be serious..."

"John, why don't you do everyone a favor, stop being such a jackass and just leave everyone alone" I said as i looked at him with a disgusted look on my face.

With that, he went away defeated and left me alone with some random guy that i didnt know. I turned to him when he started talking.

"Hey, thanks for that. I didnt really wanna make any enemies here already..."

"oh, it's no problem. Like i said, John's a jackass. I'm Samantha by the way, and you are..?"

"Jeff"

"So, you new here?"

"yes actually, i just moved here last week from North Carolina"

"ooh, my best friend moved there two years ago. so, do you need help getting anywhere?"

"uhm yeah, if you dont mind. I didnt get a map and this school is huge, i dont know where anything is"

"i dont mind, im not exactly in any rush to get to class and we've got about a half hour untill the bell anyway. let me see your schedule"

As Jeff was getting the schedule from his pocket, i noticed how handsom he really was. This guy was gorgeous. Strong jaw bone, piercing green eyes that i didn't want to look into in fear of getting lost in them, and every expression he made just added to how cute he was. As he found the paper, he flashed a smile that made my heart skip a beat. It was one of those smiles that could get you anything you wanted, plus he had small dimples and the whitest teeth ive seen to go along with it. Looking over the paper, i smiled and looked up at him.

"well Jeff, it looks like you're stuck with me, we have all the same classes"

He smiled and said "at least i wont be running around on a wild goose chase looking for rooms with no one willing to help the new kid"

"haha yea, well lets go, we have biology first"

**Jeff's P.O.V**

i smiled and took the time to look this girl over as i followed her through the halls. she was about 2 inches shorter than me, dark brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light and burgandy hair-obviously dyed, but it looked good on her. as i look at the people around us, i notice that shes dressed completley different from all the other girls here.

they're what you would call the preppy type, all in bright yellows and pinks with mini skirts and flip flops even though its winter. they're all standing around gossiping over the guys walking around and checking themselves out in their mirrors despreatly trying to get to their best before class starts. but Samantha's not like that. shes wearing typical blue jeans that sit perfectly on her hips with a green studded belt, along with a simple black t-shirt that fits to her body, but not over-the-top tight.

she was different, seems like she doesnt care what other people think of her, but has her own style.

all of a sudden, it was like a wave of people were coming infront of us.

"uh-oh" she said, mainly to herself

"what?"

"you see all those people headed for us?" i nodded. "that means that these halls are going to get over populated way too fast and you'll be lucky to get through without hitting into six different people in the process"

"that doesnt sound like much fun"

"yea, well get use to it. it's like that every period going to class, theres too many students in this school. here, give me your hand so i dont loose you in here and you wind up lost"

without hesitation, i grabbed her hand as the people started flooding around us.

"ready?" she asked, with a tiny smile on.

"i guess so"

with that, she gripped my hand tighter as she started weaving in and out of groups of people trying to get to a little bit of a clearing. we were going so fast the people just looked like blurs. we turned down a smaller hallway and she finally slowed down.

"ok, well that was it for now. theres not many people in these next few hallways untill we get upstairs"

then she glanced down and noticed she was still holding my hand and immediatley dropped it.

"sorry" she muttered quietly.

was she blushing? it sure looked like it. i smiled to myself as she quickly looked down and continued walking, with me right beside her.

**Samantha'a POV**

As i was leading Jeff through the halls up to bio, i couldnt stop thinking about what just happened. i feel like a total fool for holding this guys hand, even if it was for less than 5 minutes. afterall, ive only known him for about 10. it's actually more surprising that i actually took control like that, im usually never that forward with someone and i have trust issues. come on Samantha, get a grip! you dont know this guy, he could turn out to be a complete jerk. i was taken out of my thoughts when Jeff started talking to me.

"are we almost there?"

"yeah yeah, calm down. its not that far away"

"its just that this school is so big, my old school is nothing compared to this"

"yea, i thought that too before my freshman year. i was so scared that i was gonna get lost, but once you learn where everything is you realize that its not really that big. i think it needs to be bigger actually. there are too many students and not enough room"

"wow, well i guess ill have to find some time to walk around and find everything then."

"well you know, we have lunch 3rd period, which is too early if you ask me, thats about 9:00. we could always just not go there and i can show you around the building."

"thanks, but i dont wanna be cutting on my first day already"

"oh come on, its no even a real class, its lunch. its not like they take attendance or you learn anything. oh, and just so you know, i never skip class. its just not my thing"

"oh, sorry. i guess we could do that."

**Jeff's POV**

we finally reached the classroom and Samantha brought me up to the teachers desk to let him know i was a new student and all that good stuff. we must've been really early because we were the only people in there.

something was different though, when she was talking to the teacher her voice dropped like 5 volume points and she barley said anything. lucky for me, the seat next to hers was empty so i decided to take it over and start a conversation.

"ok, what was that up there?" i asked looking at her like she was hiding something

"what was what?"

"the way you were talking to him, you were so quiet i could barley hear you and i was right next to you!"

"yeah well, thats how i am"

"what about this morning when you were telling off that guy, what was his name, John? or when you were talking to me"

she took a deep breath and i knew i was about to get a big explanation about something that really wasn't any of my business.

"ok, well you know how they said first impressions aren't always truthfull? well i guess you could say that about this. i've been super shy ever since preschool, really. i usually just stick to talking with my close friends and it takes me a while to warm up and actually talk to someone. same thing with trusting people. i use to tell everything to my best friend, and only her. but then she moved. and honestly, i have no idea what came over me this morning when i met you, i surprised myself. normally i would never just go up and start talking to someone like that, especially if i just met them. i never really opened up to anyone besides Anna because i knew her for so long, i dont know what i was doing."

"well hey, im glad you did. otherwise we probably wouldnt be having this conversation right now, i'd still be wondering the halls lost or still getting talked down to by that guy. then when i finally found my way to here, we both would've been all lonely and never get to be friends because im the shy type too, so i know i wouldnt of started talking to you."

she smiled slightly while blushing and then said "me too. plus, i'd feel sorry for you if you had to stand there any longer with John"

"hey, whats the deal wth you guys anyway? he was acting like he was all big and tough until you came along, then he just backed off"

"ugh, its a long story"

"ive got time"

"ok, well it all pretty much started in 7th grade..."

"wow, so you guys go way back, huh?"

"yeah, unfortunatley. you see, he was in my classes then and i stayed away from him for most of the year. but then we started getting paired together in class so i had no choice but to be around him. well, after a long time, we became friends, but then the year was over, which i was happy about. so the summer goes fine and everything, then it's time for 8th grade to start and everyone got their schedules. so im on the computer, and he IMed me asking what i got. when i told him, he said that he was really happy because we were in the same class again. i on the otherhand, was not a happy camper. by that point he was just annoying me and wouldnt leave me alone. so school starts, and of course he talks to me. at least i had one of my other good friends in there too, so i was always with her. then somehow towards the middle of the year, i started getting a little crush on him and i already knew he liked me because he told my best friend, and we told eachother everything, so i dont see how he thought it would be a secret. anyway, after a couple months my friend was telling me how John kept talking about me to her, saying how he was in love with me and everything. so then towards the end of the year, he asked me out and since i had that crush on him, and with some persuasion from my friend, i said yes. after that, i came to realize that i didnt really like him that much, i felt better as friends. plus, he was smothering me. always touching me and stuff. and i would've liked it, if i actually liked him, but i didnt. so that only lasted a little over a month. it was so cute too, for our 1 month he got me roses. i felt really bad, but at the same time i was relieved. turns out, hes kinda still in love with me. so he like randomly comes over and hugs me and talks to me and i never have a reason to get away from him since i dont really have any friends. all the ones i had last year, i dont see at all, so i dont talk to them anymore."

"oh wow. you guys have quite the history. what i dont get though, why don't you just tell him to leave you alone?"

"im not the type of person to just come right out and say something like that, it would be all uncomfortable and everything. but i dont know how he doesnt see that whenever he hugs me i dont hug back, or i ignore him and give him one word answers. plus im the girl that no one usually notices, i just kinda fade into the backround, so no one else notices that hes bothering me"

I let all this sink in and i realized, this chick goes through a lot just from one guy, who knows what else has happened to her, especially with no friends. its not that shes mean or anything either, from what i can tell shes sweet, just terribly shy. suddenly, i noticed something and grinned at her.

"hey, i thought you said you were shy and don't open up to people"

she looked at me confused and cocked her head to the side, which made her look adorable "i did say that, i dont"

"well, i dont know if you realized this or not, but you just told me a whole story about what has happened between you and this guy since you were what, 13 years old?"

suddenly her eyes grew big and she bagan to blush again.

"oh. i guess i did" she said and adverted her gaze to her fingernails

"don't look so down about it, im happy that you did"

"you are?" she looked up at me shocked. "why?"

"because, that means that whether you know it or not, a part of you feels that you can trust me. and that means that we can be good friends. plus, i can be your new reason to avoid John if you want"

"yeah, i'd like that" she said smiling brightly at me

"cool" i said smiling back


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, thanks Magz for telling me about the grammar and such, sometimes I just get lazy. Anyway, I already wrote this chapter before I read that, so sorry for the mistakes in here but I promise next chapter will be better with all that. Oh, an next chapter will hopefully be out later on tonight =]

**Samantha's POV**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Jeff seems like a really cool guy, and we got to know each other more throughout the day. its weird how easily i can open up to him, and i dont hesitate with anything like i usually do. well, the bell just rang for the end of 8th period, time to go home!

"so Jeff, we've been talking all day and i havent found out where you live yet"

"oh yea, i don't really remember whats around there, haven't been out much" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

we were walking out the doors, to get to the busses when just my luck, i see John making his way over to me.

"oh great, just what i need" i mumble under my breath

"what?"

"look who's coming" i said at i motioned in the direction John was coming from.

"hey, don't worry about it, just try to ignore him as much as possible"

"ill try"

"hey Samantha!" John says jogging over to me.

i let out a big sigh and say "hey John"

"you're still hanging with this guy?" he asks, trying to hold in his laughter.

i glared at him before turning back to Jeff

"so, do you know what bus you're on?"

"uhh yea, 44"

"you're kidding" i said as a small smile spread across my face

"...why?" Jeff asked uneasy about my answer

"thats my bus too! what street do you live on?" i asked, getting excited that we might be living close to eachother.

"i think it's called Dane street" he said as he was thinking, which again made him look adorable.

"even better!" i said now with a full smile.

"let me guess, that's your street?" John said sarsactically.

i glanced over at him annoyed, then turned back to Jeff and regained a small smile.

"ok, moment of truth. what's your stop?" i asked trying not to seem too hopefull.

"Dane and Charleston"

"ok, i might be shooting in the dark here, but does your house have two stories, painted a greenish color, you've had a moving truck in the driveway since about the middle of last week?"

"yea..."

"well come on neighbor, we got a bus to catch" i said excitedly, grabing his hand and pulling him towards our bus.

"great, now she's gonna spend even more time with that freak" John muttered before going to his bus.

once we got on the bus and found a seat, i turned to look at Jeff who looked sort of confused.

"don't look at me like that, i didnt know it was so easy to confuse you" i said teasingly.

"ha ha very funny. if we live by eachother, howcome i havent seen you before?" he asked while smiling

"well first of all, not just by eachother, its really close. and second, last week we had vacation so i really didnt leave the house much, just to go to my dads house"

"oh, well thats cool, now we can hang out more"

"yea, and now i'll actually have someone to sit with on here. i hate it in the morning though, we're like the last people to get picked up so theres never any open seats, i have to sit with some random person."

"actually, im not going to be riding the bus. i have a car, i just need to learn how to get to school and stuff before i start driving it there"

"oh, well thats cool" i said sounding a little disappointed and focusing my gaze out the window.

"well, this bus doesn't sound too fun. how about you just ride with me?"

"really?" i asked

"yea, but only on one condition" he said smiling slyly

"and whats that?"

"you have to be prepared to give me directions because i have no clue where anything is"

"deal. well, here's our stop!" i said grabbing his hand and leading him off the bus.

once the bus took off and we started walking, i realized i was still holding Jeff's hand.

"sorry, i seem to be doing that a lot today" i said as i dropped his hand quickly.

he looked down at me and grinned, "it's ok," he said "i don't mind"

i turned my head away trying to hide the blush that i was sure was showing through my cheeks and stopped walking infront of my mailbox.

"whats wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

"nothing, this is my house" i said smiling and reaching in to get the mail out.

"oh wow, you weren't kidding when you said we lived really close to each other, my house is right next to yours. i guess i won't have to go very far to pick you up in the morning"

"i guess not. so, are you doing anything now?"

"probably not, i've had enough unpacking for a while. why?"

"i was thinking maybe we could go to some stores or something, you know, show you around a bit."

"sounds like a plan"

"i just gotta put the mail inside before we go, you wanna come in?"

"sure" he said smiling.

we walked in, i set the mail down on the counter and put my binder on the table.

"ready to go?"

"yea, i just gotta run in and get my keys. my dad's probably home, you wanna meet him?"

"ok, that sounds good"

i grabbed my purse and followed Jeff into his house. looking around, there were still boxes around. they weren't fully moved in yet, but it was coming along nicely.

"dad?" Jeff called out once we were inside.

"hey Jeff" he said as he came into the room. "oh, and who's this pretty lady you've got with you?"

"this is Samantha, i met her at school today and she lives next door" Jeff answered him as he gently put his hand on my back causing me to blush slightly and look up at him. i was hoping his dad didnt notice my face burning when his son barley did anything, but that was short lived when i looked back and seen him smirking at us.

"well then i guess im gonna be seeing a lot of you around here, huh? well you're welcome anytime"

"thanks" i said smiling sweetly at him.

"well we're going out for a bit so i can see what kind of stores are around here, we'll be back later" Jeff said.

"ok, but be carefull you two!"

"we will!" we both yelled as we made our way out the door.

"i think my dad likes you" Jeff said once we were in his car.

"really? how could you tell, he didn't say much"

"ehh, just a guess. he can tell a lot about someone from first impressions, and trust me, if he didn't like you he would've shown it."

"wow, well i guess thats good. i didn't do anything to make him see who i am though"

"yea. im sure he'll tell me what he thinks later on, don't worry about it though. so, where to first?"

"umm well im not sure. there's a library, King Kullen, Home Depot, a movie theater, a bunch of food places, an ice cream store, PathMark, Shop&Shop, Marshalls, Kohls, some other small clothing stores, FYE..."

"how far away are all these places?"

"actually the closest thing is right up the block, but thats the movie theater, and the farthest thing away out of the things i said is a little over 10 minutes away."

"wow, that's nothing like in Cameron. everything was so spaced out and far away from our house. where do you think we should go?"

"um, well theres a mini shopping center about 5 minutes away and it has FYE, Marshalls, Kohls and some other clothes stores. we could look around there"

"ok, just tell me how to get there"

after i told him how to get there, we decided on going into Kohls to look around. we ended up finding ourselves in the accessories department trying on all different things. i was looking at the belts when i turn around and see Jeff wearing a big sun hat with huge sunglasses that took up half his face, looking in the mirror. trying to hold in my laugh, i reached into my purse and pulled out my camera.

"hey Jeff!"

"huh?" he asked turning around, only to be blinded my the flash.

"gotchaa!" i yelled smirking at him.

"ok, that was so not fair"

"why not Jeffy, if you were wearing it in the first place, obviously you don't mind what you look like in it, so it was perfectly fine for me to take a picture and save that moment"

"yea yea, whatever. wait...did you just call me Jeffy?" he asked me, looking confused and somewhat amused.

"yeah, that'll be your nickname until i can think of something better."

"ok then, i gotta think of something for you too"

"good luck, no one seems to be able to keep one with me, they just give up and use my regualr name."

"don't worry, i'll think of something. now get over here and put some stuff on, if you got that picture of me, we're getting some of you too"

so we spent the next hour or so trying on all the weird hats with the outrageously large sunglasses and then posing with eachother in goofy positions. after we felt we were done in there, we walked out to check out some of the other stores.

"oooh, Jeffy! lets go into Bath&Body Works..." i said dragging him towards the store.

"hey hey hey, you know how girly that store is? why do we have to go in there?"

"oh grow up, we have to go in because it's one of my favorite stores and it smells nice in there, now lets go!"

"ughh" he moaned as i grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"hey, Jeffy?"

"hmm?" he asked.

"give me your hand"

"here" he said, not really paying attention to what i was doing. i squirted a tiny bit of lotion on his hand and watched as he snapped his head up towards me.

"why did you put that on me?!" he freaked out, looking at the little blob of lotion like it was a disease getting ready to eat his skin.

"relax, theres barley any there. just rub it in" i said, highly amused by the situation.

"now what" he asked after he was done mixing it all together.

"let me smell it." i had his hand for about 2 minutes, deciding on whether i liked it or not. "hmm, i dont know, you you like it?"

"what does it matter if i like it or not, i'm not the one who will be wearing it"

"well no, but i have a feeling we're going to be spending an awful lot of time together, and if i'm going to be around you so much, i might as well see if you'll like it or if it'll smell bad, don't you think?" i asked him mater of factly.

"ugh fine" he said smelling his hand "ehh it's alright, might get sick of it after a while."

"hmm" i smelled his hand again. "i think you're right. well then help me pick out a different one. and don't give me that look, the more you help me, the faster i find one and the faster we can leave here." with that, he darted over the the wall of all the different lotions and started smelling them all as i just watched him with amusement before going over to help, and every now and then we would ask eachother what they thought about one of the scents.

"excuse me miss, is that young man here with you?"

i turned to the side to see an older woman standing there looking at me.

"umm yeah, is there a problem?" i asked, confused as to why this lady is asking about Jeff.

"oh no dear, i just wanted to say that i've never had any of my old boyfriends be able to come into a store like this with me, especially not help me choose something."

"oh, he's not my boyfriend, in fact we just met this morning" i said, smiling swetly at her.

"well i can tell he likes you already, just look at him" we both looked over to see Jeff with two different bottles in his hand, sniffing one, thinking about it, then sniffing the other with a very concentrated look, to which i giggled causing him to look over and give me a quick smile before going back to his business.

i stood there for a second before Jeff walked over looking rather excited, with a bottle in his hand.

"ok, i found the perfect one, smell it" he smiled holding out his hand.

"wow, you actually tried it too?" i asked in disbelief as i took his hand.

"yea, i couldnt really get the full effect from the bottle so i had to use some, but i really like this one"

"hmm, i think we have a winner! i like it too"

"sooo i did good?" he asked, a smile spreding across his face.

"yes Jeffy, you did very good. now all i have to do is go pay for it and we can leave" i said, laughing slightly.

"no, i'll pay for it"

"you don't have to do that Jeff"

"no its ok, really. i want to" he said as he walked towards the cash register. we watched him for a little while before the women talked to me again.

"see hunny, he cares about you even if you just met. he's a keeper, don't let this one go" then she winked and walked off as jeff came back over.

"hey, did you know that lady? it looked like you guys were talking before."

"no, i didn't know her. just a little girl talk. thank you for the lotion" i said as i gave him a big hug.

"no problem" he said, wrapping his arms around me. "so, you ready to go, i think i've been in this store long enough for one day"

i laughed and said, "yea, lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok, I'm having a hard time thinking of nicknames to use for Samantha and Jeff, and if I should just leave Jeff's as Jeffy. Reviews with some ideas would be great, thanks! Oh, and this chapter starts off still in Samantha's POV. =]

After we left Bath&Body Works, we just decided to walk around window shopping for a while because we didn't want to head back home yet.

"It sucks that we have school, we can't really go very far for that long because it's already kinda late" Jeff said as we were walking.

"Yeah. What are you planning on doing this weekend?"

"Well my dad was going to go into the city to hang out with some of his old buddies the whole time and my brother, Matt, stayed in North Carolina, so as far as i know I'm not doing anything."

"Well that doesn't sound fun at all. I was suppose to go to my dad's house, but I'll call up and tell him not to pick me up this week."

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me, sounds like you don't get to see him much as it is." he said concerned.

"Actually, I don't even like my dad that much. I only go there to see my brother. Plus, it'll give us a chance to get to know eachother better even though we're like best friends already. Hold on, let me call him so he can let my dad know."

_.~*On the phone*~._

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Daniel" I said cheerfully.

_"Oh, hey Samantha. What do you want?"_

"What, can't I call just to say hi to my big brother?"

_"No."_

"Fine. I need you to tell daddy not to pick me up this weekend"

_"Why aren't you coming over?"_

"Because I'm staying home to show my new best friend around some more."

_"You have a new best friend? When did this happen?" he asked, clearly interested._

"This morning, actually. In school. Turns out he lives right next door too."

_"Wait..he? It's a guy?"_

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I asked him, getting annoyed.

_"Oh, well i might have to have a little talk with him, is he there now?"_

"Ugh, yes he's here now. But no, your not talking to him. Just tell daddy what i said. Talk to you later, bye" I said as I hung up, not giving him a chance to answer.

_.~*Back with Jeff*~._

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just my brother. When he found out you were a guy he kinda switched into big brother mode and wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, over-protective i see. How old is he?"

"Haha yea. He's 23 and he's always been that way with me. I love him to death though, so it's ok. As long as I don't say anything bad about you, you'll be fine." I said, adding a cheeky smile.

"Ok then. Ready to go back, it doesn't look like there anything else left here. You can come back to my house if you want."

"That sounds good, my mom doesn't get home till late anyway"

**Jeff's dad's POV**

Samantha seems like a nice girl, but shy just like Jeff. By the way Jeff was looking at her, seems to me like he might have a crush on her already. I'll have to watch them next time she's around to see how they act with each other. Oh, here they are now, coming through the door giggling. As soon as I walked into the living room to greet them, a new scent filled the air.

"Who is that that smells so good?"

"Oh, hi . It's my new lotion, Japaneese Cherry Blossom" Samantha answered.

"Please, call me Gil. And may I say you have good taste in products." I said

"Actually, Jeff picked this one out today" she said smirking.

"Oh, really? I never would've guessed that" I laughed, seeing Jeff blush. "You kids want a snack?"

We all walked into the kitchen so they could look around for something.

"Sorry theres not much here, haven't gotton the chance to go major shopping yet" I apologized.

"Oh it's alright. Ooh, Goldfish! I bet I can throw up and catch more than you can" she said to Jeff, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I don't think so."

Nows my chance to see how they act together.

"I have an idea. How about you both do it, but if you miss one, you have to kiss the other person's cheek." I said, smirking as both of their faces turned bright red.

"DAD!" Jeff hissed at me.

"What's the matter Jeffy, if you're so good at it you won't have to worry about anything now, will you?" she said grinning at him.

"Ok then, you're on!"

"Hold on you two, I wanna see this. I just have to get something, go on in the living room and get set up."

As they went in the other room, I went and got my video camera and set it up so it was on them without them knowing. I can tell they'll be together a while, so I can show this to them some other time.

**Samantha's POV**

So, I always loved throwing popcorn and Goldfish up in the air and catching it in my mouth, but now I'm nervous because if I miss, I'll have to kiss Jeff. Sure, it's only on his cheek, and I'm not complaining either because hes super cute. But that's the thing, I know my face will get as bright as a cherry.

So I throw one up, and of course it bounces off my teeth and lands on my lap. So I go to pick it up again, when I was caught.

"Hey, what was that?" Gil asked looking at me curiously.

"What was what?" I tried to ask innocently.

"I seen that, you missed already" Jeff said.

"Nuh-uh, that was just a practice one" I tried to defend myself.

"You don't get practice, go on and kiss him"

At those words, I instantly felt my face get hot and turned towards Jeff, who was grinning at me making my face get even more red. So I slowly leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, seeing his cheeks turn red, while Gil sat there staring at us with a growing smirk.

We played that game until we ran out of Goldfish, and lets just say there was a lot of kissing going on. I guess we were both a little rusty with our skills. We were sitting there thinking of something to do when Gil put on some music and Summer Nights from Grease came on.

"Oh, I love this movie!" I exclaimed as the music started playing, then snapped my head towards Jeff when he started singing. He has a great voice.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast" Jeff started singing.

"Summer lovin', happened so fast" I joined.

"I met a girl crazy for me" He sang smiling slightly at me.

"I met a boy, cute as can be" I sang back, doing the same to him while once again Gil just sat there smiling at us.

When the song was over, my phone started rining.

"Oh, that was my mom, I gotta get home now."

"Bye, it was nice meeting you. Come back soon." Gil said giving me a quick hug.

"Bye, you too and I will! Bye Jeff, I'll see you in the morning." I smiled giving him a big hug.

"Oh yeah, what time should we leave and stuff?"

"Umm, here's my number, call me later or something and we'll figure it out."

"Ok, bye"

**Jeff's POV**

"What's going on in the morning?" Dad asked once Samantha left.

"School. She hates riding the bus and lives right next door, so shes just gonna come with me. Plus she has to tell me how to get there."

"Oh, well she seems nice. How did you meet her?"

Geat. Here come all the questions.

"Before 1st period her ex-boyfriend was giving me a hard time already so she came up and basically told him to get lost. Turns out we have all the same classes together. What bugs me is that that guy has been in love with her since they were about 13, but she can't stand him and he just doesn't seem to get it. And let's just say he's not too happy about us being friends now."

"Well who cares what he thinks, he lost her. Now, was I hearing things or was that young lady calling you _Jeffy_?" he asked grinning at me.

"Yeah, she said that's my nickname until if and when she finds a better one for me."

"I thought no one was aloud to call you Jeffy?" he said teasingly.

"It doesn't sound that bad when she says it. Just as long as _you_ don't call me that, I'll be fine."

"Ok, ok. Now whats this about you picking out her lotion and singing? You never liked singing in front of anyone."

"Come on dad what is this, 20 questions? She asked me to help her find a good one because since we're gonna be hanging out a lot she wanted to make sure I wouldn't mind which one it was. And about the singing, I don't know, she said she liked the movie so why not. I wasn't the only one singing, otherwise I would've stopped" Then he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Boy you are blind. She likes you. She tricked you into picking out her lotion so she knows that you're gonna like it and everytime she uses it, she's going to remember that you picked it out for her, and knowing you probably bought it too." At that point i avoided his eyes. "Haha, i knew it. Plus, you two looked great singing together and she was blushing a whole lot suring the whole Goldfish game. Which, if im thinking correcly, so were you." he said looking at me knowingly.

"Look dad, you're reading too much into this. We just met less than 24 hours ago, and shes my best friend, that's it."

"You're best friends already? But I thought you only met less than 24 hours ago" he said, once again teasingly.

"Yeah, well we've gotton pretty close during the day, ok? Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just turning the camera off."

"...Camera? You were taping us?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, I knew something interesting was bound to happen. That girl is something Special, Jeff. Keep her around for a while." he said as he walked off to his room.

"Ok?"

**Samantha's POV**

"Hey mom"

"Where were you?"

"At Jeff's house" I said trying to quickly get to my room to avoid the annoying questions sure to come.

"Wait a minute, don't be in such a rush. Who's Jeff?"

"My new best friend. And before you ask, I met him this morning in school after getting John away from him, we have all the same classes together and he lives next door."

"Oh, well that's nice. What did you do all day?"

"Umm we went to Kohls and took a bunch of pictures there, then we went to Bath&Body Works and he bought me this lotion after picking it out, and then we went back to his house for a little while aaand thats when you called"

"So when can I meet him?"

"Uhh well he's gonna be driving me to and from school everyday, so I don't know, tomorrow morning?"

"Alright that sounds good, just remind me."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I was at my dad's house and didn't have a computer. Enjoy!

**Samantha's POV**

The rest of the week went pretty fast, me and Jeff have gotten even closer. My mom met him and tried to act like she actually cared that I had a new friend. But now it's Friday and I am SO ready for this weekend.

"So, you ready for this weekend?" I asked Jeff as we were walking to his car after school.

"Yea, what are we going to do exactly?"

"Umm I'm not sure. Your dad left this morning for the city, right?"

"Yup, he won't be back till sometime Sunday. Did you let your mom know that you're staying home this weekend?" he asked getting in the car.

"No, she's going to be gone until Sunday night. Going somewhere with one of her new boyfriends. If I would've told her I was staying home, she would've made me go there because she won't be home even though I'm perfectly old enough to stay home alone, like I do every day."

"Oh. Well let's get home and decide what we're going to do."

Now we were in Jeff's living room, I was laying on the couch and he was sprawled out on the floor next to me. We've been there for about 2 hours thinking of something to do.

"Jeffyyy! I'm bored" I said with a pout.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked, not even looking away from the ceiling.

"How about we go to Path Mark and get some snacks and junk food and stuff and have a sleepover?"

"Alright, let's go." We made the 5 minute drive to the store and stopped at the entrance. "Ok, you go get the candy, I'll go look for some other stuff."

"Why don't we just get the stuff together?"

"I don't know, this way we can cover more store"

"Whatever you say Jeffy." So I walked to the candy isle and had no idea what I was looking for.

**John's POV**

I was walking around in Path Mark seeing if there was anything good around when I seen Samantha going towards one of the isles. So I followed her, but stayed kind of far behind, wondering how she got here since she didn't drive and no one was with her. I was going to go over and talk to her, when her phone started ringing. I hid behind a display and listened as she answered the phone.

"Hello?...I'm doing what we came here for, picking stuff up for our sleepover. What are _you_ doing?"

Oh, so that's why she's here. Just picking up some snacks for a girly sleepover. I'll just wait until she's off to go talk to her.

**Samantha's POV**

I was trying to remember some of the candy that Jeff said he liked, but was drawing a complete blank when Taylor Swift's Love Story started playing, telling me that someone is calling me. So I pick it up without looking at the caller ID, too busy looking at all the packages.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jeff asked

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "I'm doing what we came here for, picking up

some snacks for our sleepover. What are _you _doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't know where anything is in this store. I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"See, this is why we should've stayed together. But nooooo! We had to do things your way."

"Ok ok, you were right."

"That's right. Just come here, because I'm having a hard time picking things out too. I'm in isle 3. Hurry up!" I said and hung up not giving him a chance to answer.

**John's POV**

So I was listening to Samantha's phone conversation, still wondering who she could be here with. I haven't really seen her hanging out with any of her old friends lately. I was going to go over and finally talk to her, when I see that freak she's always with coming down the isle, so I go back behind the display hoping that I don't get caught spying.

"Finally! What, were you on the other side of the store?" she asked looking over at him as he walked towards her.

"Pretty much. So what exactly are we getting here?"

"Well you told me to get candy. Do you like Swedish Fish?"

"Yeah, I love those!" he said snatching the bag off the shelf.

She laughed at him while taking the bag out of his hands and putting it in the basket she was carrying. "Alright then, let's go get some Goldfish since your dad never bought more after we played that game a couple days ago"

"Oh yea, I like those too. I hope your not thinking about playing that game, unless of course you feel like losing again." He said with a cheeky smile taking the basket from Samantha's arms.

"If I remember correctly Jeffy, I was not the only one giving out kisses that night."

Wait, _Jeffy?_ Kisses? She's having a sleepover with _him?!_ What's going on around here?

"Yeah ok, so I missed some. But not nearly as much as you did"

"Oh please! You SO missed more than I did! You suck at that game."

"Oh, well now maybe I don't even want to play with you anymore. Good luck finding a way home." He said starting to walk away, but she grabbed his hand.

"Hey! You can't leave me here! We're suppose to have a sleepover. And we still need more stuff for that, by the way." She said putting on a sad puppy dog face and looking up at him.

"Ugh you know I can't say no when you make that face." He said looking down at her.

"I know, that's why I do it." She said smiling. Then she went on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek and started dragging him away saying something about getting Goldfish and popcorn.

'Ok', I thought to myself. 'They're not dating, but they seem to be really close friends already. Why is she so into him?! Why couldn't that have been me with her? I wonder what else they'll be doing tonight. Well, only one way to find out. I'm going to have to follow them around'

**Samantha's POV**

We were walking down the isles trying to think of anything else to get. So far we had candy, Goldfish, popcorn, Mac&Cheese, and soda. Now we're down the baking isle.

"Oh! We should make cookies!" I said as I picked up one of the packages.

"Uhh I don't know how to make those." Jeff said

"Me neither. But how hard can it be? It has the mix in here already and it has step by step directions. We should try it."

"Fine, but don't blame me if they come out terrible."

"Hey Jeffy?" I asked, walking towards the car.

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna go home yet." I said, closing the door and putting my seatbelt on.

"Where else do you wanna go then?" He asked starting the car.

"There's a playground at my old elementary school we can go to."

On our way to the playground, I looked over at Jeff and could tell that he was tired. Or just bored. I'm hoping he's just bored, because tonights going to be a long night. We finally go there and got out of the car. We were slowly walking towards it when I looked at Jeff and wanted to mess with him, so I started smirking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. I guess he felt me looking at him.

"No reason." I said, the smirk never leaving my face.

"Okayyy thenn." He said, looking away from me.

Then I walked right up to him, took the hat off his head and stopped, as he continued walking having a delayed reaction. When he turned around to face me, I was wearing his hat.

"Hey, give it back!" He said, starting to walk towards me.

"Nah, it looks better on me" I smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. But you know, now your hair's all funky looking." I said as i ruffled his hair with my hand.

"Now you're gonna get it."

"You'll have to catch me first!" I yelled as I took off running in the mini field that surrounded the playground.

I thought I was doing pretty good, so I turned my head to see where Jeff was. He was closer than I thought he was, so I turned back around getting ready to run faster but I was too late. The next thing I knew, Jeff's arms were wrapped around my waist lifting me off the ground and spinning me around with him. By this time, we were both laughing and fell to the ground out of breath with him leaning over me smiling.

"What?" I asked looking at him comfused.

"What what?"

"Why are you smiling at me"

"No reason, just didn't know you could run so fast." He said lightly laughing.

"Well Jeffy, never underestimate me." I said putting the hat back on his head.

"I won't. You know what? You were right." He said, taking the hat back off.

"About what?" I asked sitting up on my elbows.

"It does look better on you." He said softly as he put his hat back on my head and smiled.

I don't know why, but at that moment I felt different with Jeff as I looked into his eyes. Forget butterflies, I had elephants stomping around in there and my heart was pounding out of my chest. But that part was just because I was running...right?

He stood up and held out his hands so I could pull myself up. Then he led me to the swings and started pushing me gently. By now the sun was almost completely down, so it was pretty dark. We did that for about 5 minutes before I got chills running up and down my back and arms, giving me goosebumps.

"Jeff...?" I said so softly I wasn't sure he would hear me. But he grabbed the swing stopping me and walked around so we were face to face and he squat down so we were eye level.

"Yeah?" He asked just as softly as I did.

"Somethings not right." I said looking up into his eyes.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"I just got goosebumps and everything, that only happens when its extremely cold, which it's not, or something I don't want is going to happen. I feel like someone is watching me." I said still in a hushed voice looking around us, stopping once my eyes reached the forest to the side.

"Ok, let's get out of here then." He said, quickly grabbing my hand and running to the car, opening and closing the door for me and taking another look around before he climbed in as well.

Once we were out of the parking lot and on our way back to his house, he turned to me.

"Better?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

I took a deep breath and looked back at him. "A little bit. Can you come to my house with me so I can get some stuff first, I don't want to be alone." I asked softly. He smiled at me, which I took as a yes. We were silent for a while, and I felt him glance at me as I stared out of the window. Then he put a cd on and started singing along. He knew that his singing calmed me down, his voice was just so mellow and peaceful.

We stopped at my house to pick up some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow, then walked to his and got the bags out of the car from Path Mark.

"So where am I gonna sleep tonight" I asked as i sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching Jeff put everything away.

"Umm I'm not sure. We could have a little camp out in the living room if you want."

"That sounds good. But right now I don't really feel like doing anything. Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one?"

"I don't know what you have. Pick something that'll make me happy or laugh or something, I need that right now."

"You ok?" He asked walking over towards me.

"Yeah, just that whole thing at the park. I hate when I get that feeling, it creeps me out. And thanks." I said smiling at him.

"For what?"

"For getting me out of there and letting me stay here tonight. If I was with anyone else I know they would've told me it was nothing and we'd still be there no matter how uncomfortable I was."

"It's no big deal. The last thing I would want to do is make you uncomfortable or upset you. And as for staying here, I don't mind one bit. I was actually worried I was going to get lonely this weekend." He said smiling and pulling me in for a hug.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get changed. You set up and movie and stuff." I said as I walked upstairs so I could put my bag in Jeff's room when I was done.

I changed into my soft baggy blue pajama pants with rubber ducks and bubbles on them, with a purple tank top with stars, cresent moons, and clouds on it. Then I took off my makeup and put my hair up into a sloppy bun. I walked downstairs to see Jeff and had to stop a minute to look at him. I thought he looked good before, but now it was even better. He was wearing his pajama pants with a black wife beater that showed how muscular he really was. I shook my head and was going to continue walking into the living room when Jeff turned around and froze when he seen me.

"Wow." He said, still looking at me.

"What?" I said looking down, feeling self consious.

"You took your makeup off and everything. You look so...." He trailed off.

"Weird?" I asked, looking up into his eyes, only to find him staring back into mine.

"No...beautiful" He answered softly.

As soon as he said that, I felt my face heat up.

"What?" I asked confused and stunned.

"Don't tell me no one's ever complimented you on your looks before." He asked looking shocked.

"Hah, yeah right. I've never been complimented on anything before. The only things said to me are making fun of me, saying I'm too skinny. Ever since I was in elementary school, I was always told i was too small. That I needed to gain more weight because I wasn't normal enough. My doctors tried to put me on some special formula that they give to old people when they need to gain weight. My mom has even asked my multiple times over the past few years if I'm anorexic. Nobody gets that that's just how I am. I don't watch what I eat and i definately don't have a disorder. I guess i just have a really fast metabolism or something. But everyone always says how I'm so small, it's not healthy but I'm perfectly fine! You should've seen in middle school. I was always wearing sweatshirts that were 2 or 3 sizes too big because then no one could see me. Then in my freshman year I was the same way, always wearing sweatshirts so no one would say anything but then when it gets to summer, all that comes off, so I've become overly self concious of myself." By the time I was ending that, I was crying and Jeff quickly rushed to me and brought me into a huge tight hug and just held me.

"Hey, don't get upset. Those people don't know what they're talking about. Look at me." He said, pulling away slightly and lifting my head up gently with his hand. "I don't care what anyone has ever said to you. They're just jealous because you have the body that none of them can get, and you don't even have to try for it. That's actually an advantage for you. You can eat anything you want and not have to go on crash diets like most of the teenage population and you'll still look great" I scoffed when he said that. "Hey, believe me, there is nothing wrong with you. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. And by far the best looking one around here. No matter what anyone says." He said, looking into my eyes and brushing away a few tears that still stained my cheeks. He leaned down to kiss my cheek before bringing me into another hug and stroking my hair gently.

"Lets watch the movie now, ok?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Can we get some snacks first? Oh, and what movie did you pick?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Grease" He said, smiling when my face lit up in happiness.

"Can we sing along to all the songs?"

"Of course we can. Just no more crying, alright? I don't want you to be sad."

"Ok. And thanks again." I said as i reached up to kiss his cheek. "You're the best."

"I know." He smirked as we walked back into the living room and started watching the movie. About halfway through, we were both sleeping on the couch, me resting on his chest with his arms around me. Little did we know, Gil had planted video camera's in the living room and kitchen before he left, knowing things would happen and so he could add the film to the other tape of us he already had.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews! Ok, so some people have been saying that it's weird that Gil is recording stuff, but I promise it'll all make sense by the end of the story. Once again, sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy. But I'll try to get the next chapter out by either tonight or tomorrow. =]

**Samantha's POV**

I woke up and smiled as I realized that me and Jeff had fallen asleep during the movie. I don't even remember lying down, but here I am in Jeff's arms. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 11:30pm. I looked back down at Jeff. He looks so peaceful sleeping, and unbelievably adorable. Good thing I don't have to get anywhere, his arms are around me so tight I don't think I could move if I wanted to.

As I was watching him, I got chills again and looked around to see that the curtains on the windows across from where we're lying are slightly parted and it looked like something moved away as I looked down them. I shivered again, my breathing getting heavy and hugged Jeff tightly while burying my head into his chest face down.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked sleepily, opening his eyes.

"No."

"What's wrong?" He asked, this time more awake.

"I woke up like 5 mins ago and got the same feeling from the park and it looked like something was in the window." I said looking up at him, fear clearly etched onto my face.

**John's POV**

After Path Mark, I followed Samantha and Jeff to the park and just watched them for a little while. I've never seen her this open with anyone besides Anna, and she's only known this freak for a week. I forgot that Samantha has this special sense, and I guess she realized someone was there with them because they quickly left.

I figured they were heading home, and knowing that he was having a sleepover with _my_ girl, I had to know what they would be doing. I had to be careful not to get caught, so I waited a little while before heading for their houses. I remember when they found out they lived my each other, so I knew the street, cross street, and what his house looks like.

When I got there, I noticed that there was a break in the curtains where a light was on, so I decided to check it out. When I looked through the window, a whole new wave of jealousy came over me. There was _my_ girl lying wrapped in a freaks arms, both of them sleeping. She never let me just hold her like that.

Just then, she woke up and smiled as she looked down at him. As I looked closer, I noticed that she was in her pajamas with her hair a mess and no makeup. It surprised me that she could be comfortable enough with this guy that she would walk around like that, with her being so insecure about her looks. Then she looked over towards where I was and I immediately ducked down, not wanting her to see me. There goes that sense of hers again.

A few seconds later I looked back in the window to see her squeezing the life out of Jeff, and them talking. When I seen him get up, I dashed to the side of the house because I knew he was coming to look out the window.

**Jeff's POV**

As I looked down into Samantha's eyes, I could clearly see how scared she was. Does someone keep spying on us? If so, I can only think of _one_ person who would do that.

I gently pushed her to the side and off of me, as I got up and walked over to the window as she stayed on the couch.

I opened the curtain more to get the full view of outside, and seen a shadow on the cement, coming from the side of my house. Someone's out there, and I'm almost positive of who it is.

"Is anything there?" She asked from the couch. I turned around after I closed the curtain all the way and seen her with her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"Nope, nothing's there." I said as I went around making sure all the doors were locked. I didn't feel the need to tell her I seen a shadow and worry her more.

"Oh. I could've sworn I seen something."

"Don't worry about it, it was probably just a stray cat or something." I said as I sat back next to her. "You wanna go back to sleep? It's getting pretty late."

"Umm yeah. But can we just stay on the couch instead of setting stuff up on the floor?" She asked quietly, looking at her hands.

"Sure we can." I said as I lay down on the couch, closing my eyes. I was like that for about 2 minutes before I felt her moving around. She kissed my cheek and whispered goodnight, probably guessing I was asleep, before lying down next to me with her head in the crook of my neck. I automatically put my arms around her, smiling when I felt her face get hot against my skin, probably blushing.

**Samantha's POV**

I woke up at around 3AM from a nightmare. In it, I was walking down the street and it was pretty dark out. I heard footsteps behind me and seen an all black figure quickly making its way towards me. I started going faster, when the person grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed at them, as I tried to get loose from their grip.

"Stop struggling, there's no one here to save you. There never will be." They said in a voice and I would recognize anywhere as John's.

I was struggling more, screaming at him to let me go and started crying from being frustrated and scared, as he just repeated the same thing over and over until I heard another voice from behind me.

"Let her go." The person said in a deep voice that scared me even more.

"Just get out of here, Samantha's mine and you know it." John said, gripping me tighter.

"You need to get your facts straight. One, she's **not** yours and she never will be. Two, there is someone to save her." The mystery guy said as he walked closer to us.

"Oh yeah? And who is that?"

"Me. And I _always_ will be." He said as he punched him square in the face, causing him to let go and me to fall on the ground. As John hit the floor, he disappeared and the other person quickly knelt beside me.

"You ok, Funsize?"

"Funsize?" I asked, very confused.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said as he picked me up bridal style and started walking down the street. All the while, I was trying to figure out who he was.

I woke up scared, thinking all this was really going on. But as I looked down, I seen I was still with Jeff and felt safe in his arms. I snuggled in closer to him before falling back to sleep and smiled as I felt him tighten his arms around me in his sleep.

**Jeff's POV**

I woke up around 10 and found Samantha still asleep partially on top of me. I smiled as I watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful. It felt so natural with her head on me and her hand placed on my chest, I was never really this comfortable with any girl before. I noticed that I was holding her pretty tight, so I started to release my grip and I watched as an expression of fear slipped across her face as she clung tighter to me before shooting her eyes open.

"Morning" I said, chuckling lightly.

"Hey" She smiled, looking up at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. You ok? You were kinda freaked out last night."

"I guess so. Except I woke up at like 3 in the morning from a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I was walking down the street at night for some reason, and John came up and grabbed me, saying that no one was there to save me and there never was going to be, and that I was his. Then this other guy came up, I don't know who he was, but he told John that I wasn't his and that he was there to save me and he was always going to be. Then he hit him and John disappeared and the guy picked me up and started bringing me back home."

"So you got yourself a little dream prince charming?"

"Sounds like it." She said, laughing slightly. "I just wish I knew who he was." She added with a sigh.

"You'll find him sooner or later." I said, closing my eyes because the sun was blinding me.

"I hope so." She said softly.

A couple minutes later, I felt her reach up and start playing with my hair. As I felt her twirling it between her fingers, I began to get butterflies in my stomach. I opened my eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow, seeing how concentrated she was.

"What? It's really soft and I love the purple." She said, defending herself. I just smiled and closed my eyes again letting it relax me.

"Hey, Jeffy?" She asked 5 minutes later.

"Hmm?" I asked, not even opening my eyes.

"Do you have any of this purple left?"

"Yea, why?"

"I was just wondering if you could put streaks of it in my hair like in yours." Then she let my hair fall from her fingers. "If you don't mind." She added quietly.

I opened my eyes and seen that she was serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be? I love the way it looks and plus, we would match."

"It's just that most people say always say that they don't like that I put colors in my hair and would never want it. Especially girls."

"Well Jeffy, incase you haven't noticed yet, I'm not most girls." She said as she got off me and stood up. "I'm better." She smirked.

"That you are. Come on then." I laughed as I took her hand and led her upstairs.

**Samantha's POV**

I stood in the bathroom, watching in the mirror as Jeff put the purple streaks in my hair. He was so focused on getting it in the right place, that he was making a lot of different facial expressions, showing when he had a different thought. Each of which, I would mimic until he would look at me through the mirror and I would giggle a little as I turned my eyes away from his and stopped before he could see what I was doing.

After a couple times of doing that, I was just looking at myself and going back and forth between the 2 faces he made that I liked the most. While I was switches between them, I moved my eyes to look next to me and seen Jeff just staring at me, and I burst out laughing.

"What was all that for?" He asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Well I don't know if you're aware of this, but you make quite a lot of faces while you're doing this, and those two were just my favorite." I said as I tried to contain my laughter.

He waited until I calmed down, and then went back to my hair. Only now he was being overdramatic with his face, making me laugh even harder.

When he finished putting them in, we had to wait 30 minutes until I had to wash it out, so we had some breakfast. When it was time, he got up and started leading me to the bathroom.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we have to rinse it out. Bend over."

"Excuse me?" I asked lightly laughing.

"Over the sink smarty, so I can rinse it out."

When he was rinsing the dye out, he was running his hands through my hair over and over making sure it was all out, and I'm not going to lie, I didn't want him to stop. When we were finally done, he got a towel and started rubbing my hair in it.

"You know, I can dry my own hair, Jeffy." I said, trying to get the towel out of his hands.

"I know, but I'm playing hair dresser so too bad."

After that he got out the blow dryer. He really went all out with this whole hair dresser thing, brushing it out all nice and fluffy.

"All done."

I turned around and looked in the mirror and instantly grew a huge smile.

"Thanks Jeffy, I love it!" I said as I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"No problem. Now what?"

"Umm. You got any hair scrunchies?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Now _I _get to play hair dresser." I said as I smiled and took the scrunchies Jeff handed me.

I led him to the living room and I had to stand on the couch so I could reach him. I put to pig tails on the top of his head, and began laughing as I brought him back to the bathroom.

"There is no way I'm going out like this."

"But Jeffyyy! You have to; I worked so hard on it." I said as I gave him my sad look that he can never say no to.

"Alright, but if I have to go out like this, you have to match." He said, taking out some more scrunchies. "Wow, you're really short." He added as he was doing my hair.

"Hey! I am not. You're just too big."

"Yeah ok, whatever you say." He said laughing. "Come on Funsize, let's go out and show off our new hairstyles."

I started following him until something clicked and I suddenly stopped.

"What did you just call me?"

"Funsize. That's my nickname for you since you're so small. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just....nevermind." I said as I kept walking out the door.

"What were you gonna say?" Jeff asked as we got in his car.

"Remember that dream I told you about before?"

"Yeah."

"Well, at the end when that guy was picking me up and carrying me down the street, he called me Funsize." I said quietly, looking out the window.

"Hmm. That's weird." He said as we backed out of the driveway.

"Yeahh..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I need reviews so I know if you like the way this is going and stuff! So I won't be posting any new chapters until I get about 5 reviews so I know if I should continue or not.

**Samantha's POV  
**As we were driving, my mind was overflowing with thoughts about that weird dream. Was that guy that saved me and said he would always be there, Jeff? He did use the same

nickname and we never said that before, so that matches.

But...when I told Jeff about it this morning, he said that that guy would be my prince charming. So, is Jeff the guy I'm suppose to be with? I mean, I wouldn't be complaining if he was, he's really cute, and sweet, and funny, and always makes me smile and feel better about myself and....wait a minute! Do I like Jeff? I mean yeah, I love spending time with this guy and he's the best friend I've had in a long time. But he'd never like me, right? Great, now I'm going to be thinking about this all day. No! He's your best friend!

You can't like him....can I? Stop it!

"You ok over there?" Jeff asked as we drove.

"Huh?" I said, getting pulled from my thoughts. I honestly had no idea what he just said to me.

"You look like you're fighting with yourself."

"Oh, no. I'm ok, just a little tired I guess." I lied. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know, the mall?"

"That sounds good."

**Jeff's POV  
**As I drove us to the mall, I kept taking quick glances at Samantha. She wasn't the only one with a lot on her mind. What was up with that dream she had? And me using the name from it? Maybe she just said that...no. What am I thinking? She wouldn't lie about something like that.

I said so myself that by the way it sounded, this guy was suppose to be her prince charming that every girl seems to want to meet. But, me? I don't know about that. Yeah, I wouldn't mind because we're so close and everything, I can pretty much trust her with anything even though we've known each other about a week. Sure there's certain times where I get butterflies around her and stuff but she'd never go for me as more than just friends.

Maybe that's what she's thinking. How she doesn't want _me_ to be with her, and she thinks it's a mistake. Wow, just thinking that is putting me down. But there's nothing going on between us, and I'm pretty sure there won't ever be.

Ok, so I have kind of gotten a small crush on her the past couple of days, but that's it. These things pass over time, right?

**Samantha's POV  
**We walked aimlessly around the mall for a half hour, getting weird looks from people because of our hair, and now we were sitting down in the food court with some milkshakes. It's been kind of awkward; I guess we both just have stuff on our minds. It looked like Jeff was getting ready to say something, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey chicky!"

"Oh my god, Anna?! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know, that's why I called! I miss you."

"Aw, I miss you too. So what's up?"

"Nothing much, hanging out with David. You?"

"At the mall with Jeff." At the mention of his name, he snapped his head up and I smiled at him as he gave me one back. I could tell he was going to be listening in now that he's

the topic of conversation.

"Jeff? Who the hell is Jeff?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. He's my best friend, just moved into the house next door to me a little over a week ago."

"Your best friend?" Anna asked, sounding disappointed.

"Aw, Anna, you know what I mean. Anyway, I have to talk to you about something, can I call you later?"

"What's wrong with right now?"

"I'm busy right now." I said, trying to get her to realize that it was about Jeff.

"Ohh it's about Jeff, isn't it?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Um half and half?" I guessed, taking a quick glance to see Jeff staring at me.

"Aw man, well now I wanna know."

"Ugh."

"Please?" She asked, and I could tell she was pouting.

"Fine. But Get ready."

"Using Our language?"

"Of course. Ok, so I kinda lop iy kop ee hop iy mop." (like him) I said, biting my bottom lip trying to avoid Jeff's look.

"Aww, so why is that half and half?"

"The same reason there always is." I replied, staring at the table.

"You don't think he likes you?"

"Nope." I replied, getting sadder by the minute.

"Well I can tell we're not going to get anywhere with him sitting right next to you, so call me later and tell me everything that's happened between you two, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"So, how's John?"

"Why do you always have to mention him?" I asked finally looking up and seen that Jeff

was still watching me, so I looked away pretending to be focused on the people around us.

"Just wanted to know if he still bothers you, that's all."

"Well kinda. He's not exactly thrilled about me and Jeff being so close, but there's a lot more to that story that I'll tell you later."

"Fine, make me wait for all the details."

"You know I always do. Plus, you know you want to get back to David."

"Oh shut up, how many times do I have to explain to you that we're just friends?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Oh, I got purple streaks in my hair now." I said as I smiled at Jeff.

"Cool, where'd you get the dye?"

"Jeff did it for me because he had some left over."

"So now you guys have matching hair? Aw."

"Oh shut up. Pretty much. Oh, and you'll never believe me but my hair is up in high pig tails on top of my head."

"Hey! How come when I wanted your hair like that you wouldn't do it?!"

"Well I did that to Jeff's hair and told him he had to go out like it, so he did the same to me." I said laughing slightly.

"So you guys have totally matching hair today? Aww."

"I'm leaving!" I said teasingly, so she would stop making such a big deal out of it.

"Ok ok, just one more thing."

"What?" I sighed.

"Is he cute?"

"Anna! Is that all you think about?"

"Oh come on, you know we always use to look for the cute guys!" She complained.

"Fine. He's adorable." After I said that, I realized that he was right there and looked at him, seeing him smirking so I started blushing and turned away.

"You have to send me a picture so I can see!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now I really have to go this time."

"Let me guess, he heard you?" She asked laughing.

"Yes, bye!" I said, hanging up before she could answer and turned back to see Jeff smirking at me.

"What? She wanted to know if you were cute." I said trying to defend myself.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." He said laughing. "Let me guess, that was your best friend?"

"Yeah, Anna. We met on the first day of kindergarten and have been best friends ever since. We use to do everything together, we were inseparable. Everyone thought we were twins, so we use to mess with them and say that we were. You know, dressing alike, saying the same stuff. It even got to the point that we could never hang out with other people, because when we were all there me and her would go off talking a mile a minute using all secret codes and inside jokes and no one had a clue what was going on, so they would get bored. But then in the beginning of our sophomore year her parents made her move to North Carolina. I visited her that Christmas, and it was like nothing changed when we were together. That was the last time I seen her. After that we kinda started drifting apart, and now we barley talk anymore, but like you just seen, it's like nothings changed when we do talk. Now all she talks about is David though." I said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh. Who's David, her boyfriend?"

"Ha, she wishes. That's her new best friend. She has a massive crush on him, but she won't admit it."

"If she won't admit it and you never see them together, how do you know?"

"Please, I've known her for 13 years, I know by the way she talks about him, and they're always together. I just need to see them to see if he likes her, because by the stuff that they do sometimes, it sounds like it but I don't know him, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh yeah, what was with that weird thing you said before?"

"What weird thing?...Oh! you mean when I said lop iy kop ee hop iy mop?"

"Yeah" He said, looking confused,

"A couple years ago we made up a way so we could talk and no one would know what we're saying, kind of like our own language. Really comes in handy."

"Ok then. Now what should we do?" He asked changing the subject, knowing that he wasn't going to find out what I said.

"Hmm. I always wanted to go in one of those photo booth things, let's do that!" I said dragging him towards it.

When we got in the photo booth, those timers go off faster than I thought they would. There were 4 pictures. The first one we were hugging and both had big smiles on, the second one I had a shocked expression as Jeff was kissing my cheek, the third one had me kissing his cheek while he was smirking and looking down at me from the corner of his eye, and the last one had him turned towards me smiling while I was facing the camera, but with my eyes looking the other way and blushing.

"Oooh! Let's go to Build-A-Bear!" I said when we were done with the photo booth.

"Ugh why do we have to go there?" He asked as he seen all the little kids running crazy.

"Because I'm your best friend and you love me?" I said as I gave him my puppy dog face.

"You're lucky. I've never even been here before." He said as we entered the store.

"Then you have to make one! How about we each make one, and then we switch. Like you know how some people have those best friends' necklaces or bracelets and stuff? Well our thing can be the bears and we'll name them after each other and stuff."

"Ok, that sounds cool."

We were looking around and I finally picked one out that was pink with white hearts scattered over it.

"You're going to make me have a pink bear?" Jeff asked looking at what I just picked out.

"Well it's supposed to be a girl!" I said laughing.

He finally picked one out that was blue and we made our way across the store. We stopped and picked up two sound boxes that said "I love you" just for fun to put in them on our way to getting them stuffed.

While we were up there, they had us pick out a heart to put inside along with the sound boxes. I picked a pink heart, to match the bear and Jeff picked a red one. After we kissed the hearts, we put them in and they were stuffed. Then we made our way over to the computers to name them.

"What should I put as the name?" Jeff asked.

"Jeffy, since that's what I call you. What do you want for this one?"

"You can put it as Funsize."

When we went up to pay, the cashier had to be nosy and ask what we made.

"Well I made a girl, and he made a boy bear and we named them the nicknames we have for each other and we're gonna switch them." I explained to her.

"Aww, you guys are so cute! Nice hair by the way too, my boyfriend would never do any of that." She said as she was ringing us up, causing both of us to blush.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" She asked, seeming shocked. "Well still, you guys look cute together." That just caused us both to go redder.

"Umm thanks." I said as we quickly grabbed our stuff and left the store and switched boxes.

"That was weird." Jeff said as we got in his car.

"Yeah. You know, she's the second person that thought we were dating."

"Second? Who was the other one?" He asked as he started the engine.

"Remember the day we met and we went to Bath&Body Works after school?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that lady that you asked me if I knew, she was talking to me about you."

"Really? What did she say?" He asked, obviously interested in what she had to say about him.

"Well umm she said that she could never get any of her boyfriends in a store like that, and when I told her that we met that morning and were just friends, she said that you cared about me even if we just met, which I don't know how she got to that conclusion from picking out lotion. Then when you went up to pay she came back and told me that you're a keeper and not to let you go." I said quietly as I looked out the window at the cars passing us.

"Oh. Hmm that's weird."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that that day, after your mom told you to go home, my dad was asking me about how we met and stuff. He said that you seem nice and are something special, told me to keep you around for a while. I told you he liked you."

"Well good, because I'm probably gonna be at your house all the time."

"Yeah. So, I'm a keeper, huh?" He asked joking around.

"Oh yeah, I better make sure no one tries to snatch you away from me."

"Don't worry, that would be one hell of a fight and I'm pretty sure I know who would win." He said as we both smiled.

_.~*Links to pictures of the Build-A-Bears are on my profile incase your wondering*~._

*****Review!!*****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **To answer someone's review, no; I'm not going to write about when Jeff is a wrestler, sorry! Anyways, here's the next chapter. The next one should be out sometime tomorrow morning since there's no school =]

**Samantha's POV**

The rest of the ride home was quirt except for the radio playing quietly in the background. I was too busy thinking about this whole new situation with Jeff, and that encounter with the cashier wasn't helping.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone to call Anna back?" I asked as we put our stuff down in Jeff's living room.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and took it outside. When I got out there, I sat on the steps for the porch and dialed Anna's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, it's me."

"Oh hey, so you're home now?"

"Yeah. Well, not really. I'm at Jeff's house, but I'm outside so we can talk."

"Ok, so what's up? Tell me about this guy. First of all, what does he look like?"

"I knew that's what you would want to know first."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just tell me!"

**Jeff's POV**

I was sitting in the living room thinking of what to do while Samantha has some 'girl talk' with Anna. I know they're going to be talking about me; it was pretty obvious when she couldn't talk at the mall.

I walked in the kitchen to get something to eat, when I noticed that she didn't close the door all the way. It wouldn't be right to eavesdrop on her, so I was going to walk away, when she started talking.

"Ok, ok! Slow down. Umm he has blonde hair with purple streaks, green eyes, he's a couple inches taller than me, and he has an _amazing _smile."

Well that surely made me smile.

"Yeah, well I told you before, he's adorable. But that's not all; he's a great guy too. He's sweet, fun to be around, always making me laugh and stuff...."

Ok, I finally realized what I was doing and was leaving the kitchen to let her have some privacy, since if she turned around I would be in so much trouble. As I was leaving, I noticed her cell phone on the counter, so I picked it up and brought it into the living room. I thought she should have a special ringtone so she knows when I'm calling her, so I scrolled down to 'Jeffy' in her contacts and picked one out.

**Samantha's POV**

"Well I'm going to have to meet this guy. And you have to send me a picture."

"I will. I have to meet David, since you're so fond of him." I said, teasing her.

"Hey, we're talking about you and Jeff here. So how did you guys meet?"

"Well basically, I seen John making fun of him. So I went up and told him to stop being a jackass, and he left. Turns out me and Jeffy have all the same classes together and he lives right next door. Plus, he has a car so I don't have to ride the bus anymore, thank god. So I've been spending pretty much all my time with him."

"This guy just gets better and better. Oh, _Jeffy_?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him."

"Ok then, what have you guys done so far then."

"The day we met, after school I met his dad..."

"You met his dad already?"

"He was in the house when we went to get his keys. Anyway, we went to Kohls and Bath&Body works, and he picked out and bought me a new lotion that he liked. Then we went back to his house and were playing with Goldfish like we use to, but if we missed, we had to kiss the others cheek..."

"And you actually did that?"

"Yeah, it was his dads' idea believe it or not. Anyway, turns out we both suck at that game so there was a lot of kissing going on. Then apparently, after I left his dad told him that I'm something special and to keep me around for a while."

"How do you know that?"

"Jeffy told me."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, today actually. If you would let me go on, you would find out why."

"Ok, sorry. Continue."

"Thank you. Anyway, then I told him that I was going to stay home this weekend because his dad was going to the city the whole time to be with some of his friends. So on Friday we decided that we were going to have a sleepover, so went to PathMark to get snacks and stuff..."

"You had a sleepover with him already?!"

"Shut up! Nothing happened."

"Still, you never get that comfortable with anyone."

"I know, it's weird. I've been so open with him and everything too. So after PathMark we went to the playground and were messing around for a little bit until I got one of those weird feelings I get, so we left. Then at his house while he was putting stuff away, I said I was going to get changed and stuff, so I went upstairs..."

"What did you change into?"

"Pants and a tank top."

"Did you keep your makeup on?"

"No, I took it off. Why?"

"It's just that usually you're all insecure and stuff."

"Yeah, well when I came back downstairs and he seen me he told me I was beautiful was shocked that I was shocked that he said that, and said he couldn't believe I was never complimented. So that brought out this whole big speech from me about what people say and I started crying and stuff, so he calmed me down. Then we started watching Grease but fell asleep."

"Wow, interesting night."

"Yea, but that wasn't all. I woke up twice, once at around midnight and I got that feeling again, and thought I seen something outside but he said nothing was there. Then we went back to sleep, but I woke up at 3 from a nightmare. It was weird, in it John was being all possessive over me and this other guy came up and punched him out and said he was always going to protect me."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No."

"Maybe it was Jeff."

"Shhh! Can I finish my story? Anyway, when I woke up before, I told Jeffy about it and he said it was like that guy was my prince charming and stuff. Then I asked him to do my hair, and after that when he was putting my hair up like his, he called me Funsize."

"Funsize?"

"Yeah, that's what he calls me now because I'm so small. Anyway, it freaked me out when he first said it because that's what that guy called me in my dream."

"So I was right!"

"Yeah. But then on our way to the mall today, I was thinking about it the whole time. Does that mean that he's suppose to be like my prince charming like he said? I don't know, I'm so confused. So as I was thinking all that, I was going over it in my head and that's when I figured out that I miiight have an itty bitty crush on him."

"Itty bitty?" She asked, knowingly.

"Alright, so I like him. It doesn't matter though."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me."

"Are you sure about that? Usually you say they don't and they really do."

"No, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, then we got to the mall and walked around for a little bit, you called, we went in a photo booth, and then Build-A-Bear."

"Ohh did you make one?"

"Yeah, we both made one and named them after each other and then switched them."

"Aww! You guys sound so cute."

"Yeah, that seems to be a mutual thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well so far two people thought we were dating."

"Who?"

"The cashier at Build-A-Bear thought he was my boyfriend and said we looked cute together, and then the day we met and went to Bath&Body works some random lady came up and was telling me that he cares about me and that he's a keeper."

"Wow, maybe you guys should get together then."

"I don't know. So today after that happened, I told him what that other lady said and that's when he told me about when his dad said about me."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to have to meet him."

"Haha, yeah. Well I should go, I'm on his phone and I left him inside like as soon as we got home."

"Ok, have fun with your prince charming!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut uppp!" I said hanging up before she could answer.

"Hey, have you seen my phone? I thought I left it in the kitchen." I asked as I walked into the living room to find Jeff watching TV.

"Yeah, it's right here."

"What were you doing with it?"

"Oh nothing, just gave myself a ringtone."

"And what makes you think you get your own ringtone?" I asked jokingly as I sat next to him.

"So you know as soon as it starts ringing if it's me or not."

"Ok then, what did you put it as?" I asked as I went to his name to look. When I seen it, I hit play to see what it was.

'_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt,  
So sexy it hurts'_

"Are you serious?" I asked laughing.

"I thought it applied to me." He said smirking as I hit his arm playfully.

"Ok. Then I get my own on yours. Hand it over."

'_Your way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You had me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over'_

"Ok, so now what?" He asked as I gave him his phone back.

"Hmm. We could try making those cookies."

"Ok, let's go."

We got everything out, and put it into separate bowls like it said. I was doing all the work while Jeff was just standing there, so when he would look away I out flick some flour at him. He would feel it hit his neck, and look around but I would go back to mixing things like nothing happened. After a couple times, he started getting frustrated, so I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered smiling as I kept looking down and mixing things together.

He turned around again, so I was getting ready to throw some more at him but I did it as he was turning back around, so I got him right in his face. Of course, I burst out laughing.

"It was you!"

"Well duh! What else would it be?" I said, trying to contain my laughter but failing miserably.

As I was laughing, he took a handful of flour and threw it at my head, but I turned half way so most of it was in my hair.

"Hey!"

"You started it!" He said trying to defend himself.

I took an egg and cracked it open, letting it fall on top of his head. Then it turned into a full out food fight. We were both covered in the batter, flour and eggs. The Floor got slippery from everything, so I started falling. Jeff tried to save me, but he slipped too so we both ended up on the floor with me on my back and him with his hands on the floor around my head, propping himself up so his weight wasn't on top of me.

We sat there frozen, staring in each others eyes and it felt like time stood still. Finally, I reached up and brushed some egg away from under his eye.

"I don't think we'll be making cookies today." He said softly.

"Me neither." I said laughing a little. "Maybe we should clean this up."

He got off me and helped me up, and we spent the next 2 hours making sure the kitchen was spotless so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Ok, I think I need a shower." I said as I looked down at myself.

**Jeff's POV**

"Yeah, me too." I answered.

"Well I should go first because I don't want to wait."

"I don't want to either! This is gross."

"Umm" She said, looking around. I notice she says that whenever she's nervous about something. "I guess we could go in at the same time, just keep your boxers on so it's like a bathing suit." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? If you wouldn't be comfortable or anything I could wait." I said, not wanting to force her into anything.

"No, its ok, you're right, these clothes are gross now. I guess it'll just be like I'm wearing a bikini."

"Alright, I'll go get some towels."

When I got to the bathroom, she was taking her shirt off leaving her in her bra and panties. I couldn't help but stare, noticing how beautiful she was.

"What?" She asked, turning around to see me.

"Nothing."

I never noticed how small this shower was. We're so close in here there's no room to move. We had to take turns washing our hair and rinsing and stuff. Of course, we had to mess around and get soap and bubbles everywhere before we got out.

Ok, so maybe it's more than a little crush...and maybe this one won't pass over. The more things we do, the closer we get, and the more I like her. She doesn't like me though, and she probably never will. She just sees me as her best friend.

*****Review!*****


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be skipping around some time in this story to get it moving a little. I know I said this was going to be up a couple days ago, but it got deleted so I had to try to remember everything and re-write it. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

**Samantha's POV**

It's Christmas Eve and as usual, I'm at Jeff's house. We've been helping Gil put up some last minute Christmas decorations for the past couple hours, and now we're taking a break.

"Hey, where did your dad go?" I asked at we stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in like 20 minutes. Usually he makes a 'christmas home video' every year, just going around the house seeing what changed from last year and stuff. I'm surprised he hasn't done it yet."

As soon as Jeff finished his sentence, Gil walked in smiling, holding a video camera.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Jeff mumbled.

"Hey kids! Jeff, I think you know what time it is." He said, pointing the camera at us.

"Time for the yearly pointless Christmas video?" Jeff asked with mock excitement, causing me to giggle.

"That's right! But this year we have a new addition to the Hardy Family video. Jeff, introduce your new friend."

"Come on dad, no one is ever going to watch this."

"Jeffrey" He said, in a warning voice.

"Yeah Jeffy, introduce me." I said, laughing as he gave me an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Fine. This is my best friend, Funsize. But I'm the only one that's allowed to call her that so you have to call her Samantha."

"Hi!" I said as i gave the camera a small wave.

"Ok Samantha, tell us why you're here." Gil said.

"Well I met Jeffy on his first day of school here, we're best friends, and I live next door. Oh, and I'm here right now because you told me to come over and you've had me and Jeffy setting up Christmas stuff while you've done nothing." I said, causing me and Jeff to laugh.

"See that's where you're wrong, I set up a couple things." Gil said, defending himself.

"Where, because I don't see anything." Jeff said as we continued to laugh.

"Look up."

Jeff and I looked above us and immediately stopped laughing. We looked back at Gil to see him smirking at us.

"Mistletoe?" We both asked nervously.

"Yup. You both know how that works, right?" Gil said jokingly.

"Come on dad, are you really going to make us do this?" Jeff asked, trying to get us out of this situation.

"What's the big deal? It's just a simple mistletoe Christmas kiss. You could've been done already." Gil said, regaining his smirk.

"Alright, if it'll get you off our backs." Jeff said glaring at his father. "Ready?" He asked me softy.

I turned to face him instead of Gil and slightly nodded my head. "Yeah" I whispered.

Jeff nervously put his arms around my waist, pulling us closer together and was slowly leaning down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head up just in time to meet his lips. It was so soft and gentle, so loving that I didn't want it to end. It lasted longer than just a 'mistletoe Christmas kiss' should've, but we were both caught up in the moment. Finally we both pulled apart, remembering what was going on but neither made a move to let the other go.

"Whoa." We both whispered as we stared in each other's eyes. Suddenly Gil cleared his throat, reminding us that he was there.

Our heads snapped over to see Gil still pointing the camera at us and smiling. We looked back at each other and quickly let go and moved away from each other.

"Umm I'm just gonna go uhh...over there!" I said as I pointed to the living room and practically ran out.

"Yeahh. I'm gonna get some stuff from uhh..upstairs." Jeff said as he ran towards the stairs while Gil laughed at us.

For the next hour or so, I was in my own little world. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Jeff and I haven't really talked since it happened, I guess we both just have stuff on our minds. I can't say I wish it never happened, because that would be a lie. I really enjoyed it, he was so gentle and stuff. Oh well, it was just a mistletoe kiss. Wait, why did his dad even set that up?...Never mind, that can wait for some other time.

"Well we're done here." I said as I looked around the room. "Looks like you don't need me anymore."

"Oh don't be silly, we'll always need you around here for something. Even if it's just to brighten up our day." Gil said walking towards me.

"Aw how sweet." I said as I kissed his cheek. "But I should be getting home, see if my mom needs me for anything."

"Alright, tell her I said Merry Christmas."

"I will, Bye! Bye Jeffy." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Bye."

"I'll be back tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

I was in such a good mood I actually skipped down the porch steps and had a little bounce in my step as I walked over to my house. I turned back around and seen Jeff looking at me through the window, but he had a serious face on, like he was thinking about something important. I smiled and waved at him before turning around and going up my lawn.

The next day, Christmas morning, I was getting ready to go over to Jeff's house. I didn't feel the need to get changed just to go next door, so I kept my fluffy pajama pants on with my hair in two braids and one of Jeff's sweatshirts I took from him about a month ago. I told my mom I was leaving and was on my way to ringing the doorbell next door.

"Merry Christmas!" I said as I hugged a very tired looking Gil.

"Girl, you have too much energy this morning." He laughed.

"Oh trust me, usually I'm not a morning person but I love Christmas. Where's Jeffy?"

"I think he's still sleeping, go on upstairs and check."

"He's still sleeping?! I told him I was coming over. Here, can you put these in the living room?" I asked as I handed him my presents for Jeff and made my way upstairs.

I walked up to Jeff's room and slowly opened the door. I walked closer to his bed before I just stopped to look at him. He was all snuggled up to the bear I made him, it was too cute.

"Jeffy.." I said as I shook him. Nothing. "Jefffyyyy!" I said a little louder as I shook him again. Still nothing. I sat there just watching him as I pushed some hair out of his face, causing him to stir. I leaned down and kissed his cheek and pulled back to see him looking at me.

"Merry Christmas Jeffy." I said smiling

"Merry Christmas Funsize." He said as he pulled me into a huge hug, causing me to giggle. After the hug he pulled me down so I was laying next to him, but he still had his arms around me.

"So I see you were sleeping with my bear." I said as I picked it up.

"Actually it's my bear, it's just _of_ you."

"Yeah yeah, same thing."

"Hey, isn't that my sweatshirt?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeahh..."

"Where did you find it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I've been looking for it for weeks now, I thought I lost it."

"Ohh, yeah that's because I took it about a month ago." I said laughing.

I looked over at him and seen the way he was looking at me. "Jeffy, don't." He knows how ticklish I am, and loves to use it against me.

"So you had me looking for it al that time when it was at your house?" He asked, starting to tickle me.

"I-I didn't know you were looking for it!"

He starting tickling me so I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Say it!" He said.

"OK, OK!" He stopped and was just looking at me as I tried to catch my breath. When I finally calmed down, I looked up at him and said "Say what?" Which caused him to tickle me more.

"You know what!"

"ALRIGHT! You're....the cutest guy...and no one...is better than you...someone would be...very....lucky to have you...and everyone....is just....JEALOUS."! I said through fits of laughter.

"Well thank you for all those compliments." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah yeah, you make me sound like you're some prince charming or something." As soon as I said that, it reminded me of that dream I had a while ago, and it looked like Jeff was going to say something when something interrupted him.

"Are you kids coming down or what?" We heard Gil yell.

"Be right there!" We yelled back.

"Well, come on then." Jeff said getting out of bed and trying to pull me up.

"Ughh you drained all my energy." I said, making it hard for him to help me up.

"Fine, then stay up here and miss Christmas." He said as he walked towards the door.

I got off the bed and jumped onto his back, causing him to stop. "Piggy back?" I asked.

Jeff ran down the stairs with me on his back laughing and telling him not to drop me.

"Merry Christmas dad." Jeff said as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas. How did you get him so happy this morning? I can never get him like that." Gil asked me as he watched Jeff smiling and being hyper.

"I dunno, I guess I just have the magic touch." I laughed.

"Ugh, I see you have the camera out again." Jeff said.

"You should know that I tape stuff on Christmas Eve and Christmas Jeffrey." Gil said. "Oh Samantha, tell us why you're here so early." He said.

"Well I was up early at my house and got through everything with my mom, so I came over here to give Jeffy his presents but he was being lazy and still sleeping so I had to wake him up aaand now here we are." I said as I repositioned myself so my head was on Jeffs shoulder, as I was still on his back.

"Ohh, I forgot! Let's go open presents!"Jeff said as he carried me into the living room with Gil following.

"Ok, here you go." I said, handing Jeff the presents I got him.

The first thing he opened was a new cd he wanted, and then a shirt. When he opened the shirt, he started laughing.

"Well come on, show us what it says." Gil said pointing the camera at him. He turned it around and it read 'I'm a keeper'

"Thanks Funsize." He said laughing as he gave me a hug."Here's yours."

I also got a shirt, and when I read it, starting laughing and playfully slapped Jeff's arm.

"What's it say?" Gil asked. I turned it towards him so he could see. It said 'I'm not short, I'm Funsize.'

Then I opened my other present and pulled out a perfume bottle from Bath&Body Works.

"Wow, you actually went in there alone and picked out perfume?" I asked surprised.

"Well...yeah, I knew you'd like it. Look at the name." Jeff said pointing to the bottle.

I looked down at the bottle and seen the name 'Japanese Cherry Blossom'. I looked up at Jeff to see him smiling.

"Oh my god, you remembered?" I asked. He just nodded so gave him a big hug.

"What's so special about it?" Gil asked.

"Remember the first day we met and I told you that we went to Bath&Body Works and he picked out that lotion? It's the same scent as that."

"Aww, well aint that sweet." Gil said, earning a death glare from Jeff.

"I think it's very sweet." I said as I kissed Jeff's cheek causing him to smile.

After all the presents were opened and the place was cleaned up a little, we were all sitting on the couch.

"So Jeffy, are you going to the New Years party next week?" I asked.

"What New Years party?"

"Every year a bunch of people from school go to someones house for a New Year's party. I haven't gone since Anna moved, but I got invited this year so I thought why not."

"Oh, well I didn't get invited."

"So what? If you go with me it'll be fine. Plus I'd rather you come with me than I go alone."

"Why?"

"Well for an obvious reason, you're my best friend and we go everywhere together. And I really don't wanna go to his house in the first place."

"Who's house is it?"

"John's."

"Well he wouldn't like it if I went." Jeff said, getting an attitude.

"Who cares what he likes, I want you there. Plus, he's gonna try to kiss me at midnight since I don't have a boyfriend, that's why I haven't gone the past few years."

"I'll think about it."

.*~New Year's Party at John's house*~.

I tried to get Jeff to come, but he wasn't answering his phone when I was getting ready to leave. Now I'm stuck here to fend for myself against John. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Samantha, when did you get here?"

"Hi, umm a couple minutes ago."

"Oh. So where's the freak?"

"Jeffy is not a freak, if that's who you're talking about."

"I see he dyed your hair like his. So I guess he didn't want to spend New Year's with you?" He asked in a taunting tone.

"John, just leave me alone." I said as I made my way through the crowd.

Now it was 5 minutes till 12 and most people here are drunk. I didn't drink at all because one; I don't trust anyone here, and two; I don't like to. It makes people into idiots and I had a bad experience when I was younger. I felt arms wrap around my waist and for a second I wished it was Jeff, until I shook my head and turned around to see John with a sloppy grin on. Oh, he was drunk out of his mind.

"Hey baby."

"John get off me." I said as I pushed him away from me.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I want you to be my New Year's kisser." He said moving closer towards me.

"Yeah, well you can't always get what you want. I'm out of here." I said, making my way towards the door. I just got outside when he grabbed my wrist forcefully.

"Not so fast. There's only about a minute left until midnight and everyone has to kiss someone when the clock strikes 12, house rule." He said grinning evilly.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to kiss you." I spat, trying the get my wrist free.

"Actually sweetheart, it does. See, everyone else already has a partner so that leaves you to me."

"Not exactly." Someone said.

I turned around to see Jeff standing there looking ready to kill.

"What do you think you're doing here?" John asked, gripping my wrist harder.

"Ow John, let me go."

"I'm here to knock you out if you don't let her go, **now**." Jeff said glaring at him. Oh boy, if looks could kill.

"Who do you think you are, her prince charming coming to save her?" John asked laughing.

"You could say that."

Finally, John let his guard down and I kicked him where the sun don't shine, causing him to let me go.

"Jeffy!" I said as I ran into his arms.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I was almost forced to kiss John." I said as we both laughed.

All of a sudden we heard everyone inside start counting down.

"10...9...8..."

"Party's not over yet, Samantha you still gotta kiss someone. So get over here." John said, getting up.

"No, you can't force me to kiss you."

"Well then who's the lucky guy?" He asked, coming towards me. I backed up and Jeff stepped in front of me.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Fine then, let her pick." John said as he stood next to Jeff.

"5...4....3"

"I pick Jeffy!" I said as I quickly made my way over to him.

"WHAT?!" John yelled.

"2..1...HAPPY NEW YEAR"

I put my arms around Jeff's neck and he put his hands on my hips as our lips connected for the second time in the last week. It felt so good kissing him again, his soft lips gently adding pressure to mine. We kept going until I was yanked away from him.

I turned around to see John, and he pulled me into a kiss. I immediately pushed him off and wiped my mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I should be your boyfriend, not this loser!" He said pointing towards Jeff.

"Hey, first of all he is NOT a loser, and second he's not my boyfriend! You had no right to kiss me."

"You know, I don't know what I ever seen in you. You're just a worthless bitch. Maybe if you didn't go around kissing guys and being a slut, someone would actually want you." John said before he slapped me.

His words were enough to bring tears to my eyes, but when he hit me, it made me fall and start sobbing. I looked up in time to see Jeff punch John and him fall to the ground. Before Jeff got the chance to come check on me, I got up and ran towards my house.

I ran into my room and flopped down on my bed, but my mom wouldn't leave me alone. She kept knocking on my door, asking what happened. So I threw on Jeff's sweatshirt and grabbed my Jeffy bear before jumping out the window. I didn't know where to go, so I sat on the back porch at Jeff's house.

"Happy New year!"

I turned around to see Gil standing outside looking at me, so I tried to force a smile for him.

"Hey."

"What happened to your face sweetheart?" He asked sitting down next to me. I guess I started to bruise from where John hit me.

"Oh, I was at that party and my ex-boyfriend was trying to force me to kiss him at midnight."

"That's horrible. Did you?"

"Ew, no! I kissed Jeffy." I said, causing Gil to smile. "But in the middle of that, John pulled me off him and startd to kiss me, so I pushed me off. So then he said some things and then he slapped me." I said as I started to cry again.

"No man should ever hit a lady! That boy deserves to get beaten himself."

"Don't worry, Jeffy punched him out after that." I said, laughing slightly. "Do you mind if I lay in your trampoline?"

"Sure, go ahead. You want me to send Jeff out here when he turns up."

"Yeah, thanks."

I climbed through the net surrounding the trampoline and layed down hugging my Jeffy bear. I was thinking about what John said and started crying again until I felt the trampoline moving. I looked over and seen Jeff getting in, so I sat up.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for umm you know...coming and taking care of John and stuff" I said quietly

"No problem. I couldn't let him treat you like that. Are you ok."

"Not really." I said and started crying again.

"Aw, come here." He said pulling me into his arms and letting me cry on him. "What's wrong?"

"I got a bruise on my face and wrist from John, and I keep thinking about what he said to me."

"Hey, you are notworthless and definitely not a slut."

"Maybe, but he was still right about one thing. Nobody wants me, that's why I don't have any friends or a boyfriend."

"What about me? I want you, you're my best friend! And for the other part, I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend. I don't see anything that would make someone not want you."

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Really. You can stay here tonight if you want."

"Ok. And Jeffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said, giving him a huge hug.

"Don't mention it. Let's go." He said as he led me towards his house.

*****Review*****


	9. Chapter 9

**John's POV**

Ok, so saying all that stuff to Samantha and then slapping her really didn't help me out. I can't believe she actually kissed that freak she calls a best friend. Now she definately won't give me the time of day. It's time for a new plan.

"Hey, Melissa?" I asked as I pulled her over to the side of the hallway.

"What do you want, John?"

"I want you to help me get Samantha and her friend apart."

"Who?"

"Her and Jeff, look!" I said as I pointed to them walking down the hallway laughing, as usual.

"One:They're not even dating, and two; why would I help you out?"

"I know they're not, but she spends all her time with him. And because I know that you don't like her and if we get them apart, she'll go back to being alone and unhappy all the time."

"What do you have in mind?"

**Jeff's POV**

I was at my locker waiting for Samantha to get here, when this girl walked up to me. She was clearly one of the 'popular' girls around here, dressed in as little clothes as possible with a snobby look to her.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey." I said, not looking away from my locker.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for someone."

"Oh. So you wanna go do something?"

"Didn't you hear me just say I was waiting for someone?" I sighed as I closed my locker.

"Ok then, how about some other time?" She asked. Then she made a disgusted face so I turned around to follow her gaze and seen Samantha coming towards us.

"Don't count on it." I told her as I walked off to meet her.

**Samantha's POV**

As I was walking to Jeff's locker I seen the school slut, better known as Melissa, talking to him. As soon as he seen me though, he left her.

"Hey."

"Hi, why were you talking to Melissa?" I asked as we started to walk towards the parking lot.

"She just came up and started talking to me, tried to get me to go somewhere with her."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing....It's just that she was the first one to start teasing me all the way back in elementary school and everyone just joined in with her, so we don't really get along."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I turned her down. As soon as she walked up I could tell there wasn't something right about her but she wouldn't leave. I won't talk to her anymore if you want."

"Thanks Jeffy."

It's been a week now, and every time Melissa sees Jeff, she tried to attatch herself to him. She's always asking him to go places with her, and to walk her to her class and every time, he says no but she just doesn't give up!

**Jeff's POV**

"Hey!" Melissa yelled. I turned to see her running up to us and waving at me.

"Alright, that's it." Samantha said frustrated.

"Just leave it alone, let's go to class."

"No! She's been like this for a week now, obviously she doesn't get it."

"Get what?" Melissa said as she stopped in front of us.

"You don't get that Jeffy doesn't want to hang out with you."

"Oh really? He's never said that."

"Don't you wonder why he always turns you down?!" Samantha said.

"I think you're just jealous."

Oh no, this can't be going anywhere good.

"Why would I be jealous of you?!"

"Maybe because I'm actually healthy and take care of myself?"

I knew it. We have to get out of here.

"Well then if your so confident, let Jeffy chose. And when he doesn't pick you, you have to leave him alone."

"Anorexic bitch." Melissa muttered.

"Melissa!" I exclaimed, angry that she would say that.

"Ha!" She said. I looked at her confused and seen her smirking at Samantha.

"I can't believe you." Samantha said quietly. I looked over at her to see shock clearly written across her features and tears gathering in her eyes. Then she started walking away.

"Funsize, wait!" I called and started walking after her. She quickly turned around.

"Save it Jeff. I have a bus to catch." She said as she started running down the hall.

Jeff. She called me Jeff. What happened to me being her Jeffy? She's been calling me that since the first day we met, and now she's gone. All because of a misunderstanding.

"Come on Jeffy, we don't need her." Melissa said as she started rubbing my back. I quickly pushed her off.

"Don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? She got to call you that."

"Exactly. She's the _only_ one that calls me that. Did you actually think I'd pick you over her? Just leave me alone." I said as I started to run in the same direction Samantha went.

I got outside just in time to see her get on the bus, so I got in my car but I couldn't go home yet, I need some time to think.

**Samantha's POV**

I can't believe Jeff actually picked that bitch! I thought I was his best friend! As soon as I got off the bus, the tears started pouring down my face. I went in my house and started moving all my pictures into a drawer. By the time I was done taking down all the pictures that included Jeff, the drawer was full and my walls were empty. I thought I was done when I looked on my bed and seen my Jeffy bear and his sweatshirt. I want to keep the bear, it's my favorite stuffed animal. I love his sweathsirt too, but obviously he must want that back. I folded it and walked next door. I was releived to see that Jeff's car wasn't in the driveway, so he wasn't home yet. Probably out with _her._ So I went over and rang the door bell.

"Hey, what are you doing here? He's..." Gil started.

"I know Jeff's not here."

"Jeff? Since when do you call him that?"

"Since apparently, he doesn't want me anymore." I said as I started crying again.

"What are you talking about, what happened?"

I looked over as I heard a car and seen Jeff pulling into the driveway.

"Can you just give this back to him for me?" I said as I gave Gil the sweatshirt and ran across the yard into my house before Jeff got the chance to get out of his car, leaving Gil standing there confused.

**Jeff's POV**

I shut off my car and walked up the steps to my house. I was in my own little world so I didn't even notice that I walked by my dad as I went inside. I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes, thinking about what happened about an hour ago when my dad threw something on my face. I immediatley got the scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom and opened my eyes. It was one of my sweatshirts.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"Samantha was just here and dropped it off."

"Oh." I said quietly as I played with it.

"You mind telling me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like why that poor girl shows up here handing me your clothes, crying that you don't want her anymore, and then running away as soon as you pulled up."

"She said that? And was crying?" I felt terrible. "Man, this sucks! This girl at school keeps bugging me to go out with her, but she's the one that started everything bad that's happened to Samantha, so I kept turning her down. They made me chose between them today, and of course I was gonna pick Samantha. But Melissa mumbled about her being anorexic, so I said her name out of disbelief. She thought I was picking Melissa and ran away to get the bus."

"I didn't know that Samantha's anorexic."

"She's not! She's perfectly healthy. That melissa girl started the rumors cuz she's always been so small and all the other kids just followed along."

"Well you better fix it Jeff, because that girl looked like she just had her heart broken, and I hate seeing her like that."

I tried calling and texting her a couple times, but of course she wouldn't answer. What am I suppose to do now? I don't want her to think that I would choose Melissa over her, and I deffinately don't want to loose my best friend. I have to get her back.

I was up in my room and decided to look out my window. I looked over into Samantha's yard and seen her sitting on the porch, with her knees up against her chest with her head resting on top of them. She was just staring off into space. I noticed her phone lying next to her, so I decided to give texting her another try.

_'Talk to me?'_

After I sent the text, I seen her look down and pick her phone up. I was happy to see that she was writing something back. I ignored my phone as it began ringing, and watched as she burried her head in her hands. After about a minute, it looked like she was wiping her eyes before she stood up and went back in the house. I looked down at my phone to read her text.

'_Go talk to Melissa.'_

I guess this is going to be harder than I thought.

The next morning, I was sitting on my porch like I usually do while I wait for Samantha to come over. Maybe she'll actually talk to me now.

I looked up as I heard her front door open and seen her walking down her driveway. She looked over at me as she tucked some hair behind her ears. I could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes before she turned and started walking to the bus stop.

She ignored me for the next couple days, which was pretty hard considering we have every class together. If I tried to talk to her, she'd look the other way. If I tried to get her in the halls, she'd either walk faster or go into the bathroom. If I went to her house, she wouldn't come to the door, and still wouldn't answer my calls or texts. There was no way she would listen to anything I had to say.

"Still no luck?" My dad asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nope." I sighed.

"Well hurry up and get her back, I miss her around here."

"Yeah, don't you think I miss her too?"

"All you seem to do is mope around the house, its depressing. You need to let her know what really happened!"

"How am I suppose to do that if she won't stay by me for 2 seconds?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Jeff."

"Well there is one person I know she'll listen to..."

**Samantha's POV**

It's been so hard ignoring Jeff this week. I'm so use to being with him basically 24/7. Now it's back to the way it was before I met him; don't go out anywhere, don't have anyone to talk to, and never have anything to do. I came to the park and was sitting on the swings. It was getting pretty dark, and I would have to walk home sooner or later. I was barley swinging and off in my own world, when my phone started ringing. I was hoping it would be Jeff, althought I don't know why. He's been trying to talk to me nonstop for days and I don't listen. I was surprised when my caller ID flashed 'Anna'.

"Hello?"

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"Him who?"

"Jeff."

"How do you know anything about Jeff?"

"He called me about 10 minutes ago."

"What? How did he get your number?"

"I don't know, that's not important. What is important is that I just had a teenage guy I've never met before, calling me trying to get my help with you."

"What did he say?"

"Oh not much, just about how you've been ignoring him and won't listen to what he's trying to tell you. What happened?"

"Well you remember Melissa?"

"Ugh, yeah. I hate her."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, she kept trying to get Jeff to go out with her and stuff but he kept turning her down and she just wouldn't get the hint. So a couple days ago we had a little confrontation and we were gonna have Jeff pick between the two of us, the the other had to leave him alone."

"Yeahh.."

"Well after I said that, he said Melissa. So I left and haven't talked to him since."

"Well he said you haven't been answering his calls. How many voice mails has he left you?"

"About 3 or 4 a day. Plus a bunch of texts."

"Do me a favor?"

"What?" I sighed.

"Stop running away from him, trust me. Ok? He misses you." She said softly.

"Yeah, well I miss him too." I said as my eyes started tearing up again.

"Then listen to him next time he comes around." She said as I heard movement. I looked at the swing next to me so see Jeff sitting down and looking at me with a soft face.

"Ok. Hey, I have to go." I said quietly, looking away from Jeff.

"He's there right now, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Do what I said, ok? And call me later."

"I will, bye." I said as I hung up and slowly looked back up at Jeff.

"Just give me 5 minutes, please?"

"Well you went through all the trouble of calling Anna, so I guess I can stay." I said, smiling slightly.

"Ok, well first off, you need to know that I would never choose Melissa over you. Or anyone for that matter. When I said her name, that was just because she mumbled a comment that she really didn't need to, so I said it out of disbelief. You both took it the wrong way. After you left she was on me right away saying that we didn't need you, I told her to leave me alone. When I tried to explain it to you, you just ignored me. " He said.

"I know I've been ignoring you, it's just that Melissa's had it out for me since we were in elementary school. When she started trying to get you away from me, it just made me more mad. But then when you said her name, I just thought that she won again." I said as a couple stray tears fell down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, no one's ever going to keep me from being friends with you. And you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"We spend an awful lot of time together. These past couple days have been so boring, I had nothing to do!" He said smiling, causing me to giggle and nod before he pulled me up.

"I missed you Jeffy." I said softly as I hugged him.

"You have no idea how much I missed being called that." He said, hugging me tighter. We started walking towards his car, when he broke the silence.

"Hey, Funsize?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you too." He said, looking at the ground.

"I know." I said, causing him to look at me. "Anna told me. How did you get her number anyway?"

"I went over to your house when you weren't home and asked your mom for it. I knew she was the only person you'd talk to, so I thought that I might as well give it a shot."

"Yeah, well she called me like 5 minutes before you showed up."

"I know, I told her to. She knew I was here already."

"Sneaky, sneaky!"

"Well let's go. You wanna go to my house? My dad's been bugging me all week about getting you back."

"Sure, let's go." I said, laughing.

*****Review*****


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n:** Hey guys, I need some reviews so I know if people are actually reading this and if you like it!

"So, your dad missed me, huh?" I asked Jeff as we made our way to his house.

"Oh yeah, he'll be happy to see you."

When we went in his house, Jeff went into the kitchen and told me to stay behind so he could go in first.

"Hey Jeff." Gil said as Jeff walked into he kicthen.

"Hey dad, I got someone here with me."

"Really? Who? It's kind of late to be having visitors now."

"Trust me dad, you'll like this visitor."

"I heard someone missed me?" I asked, smiling as I walked into the kitchen.

"Samantha!" Gil said as he gave me a hug, causing me to giggle. "So good to have you back...you _are_ back, right?"

"Yeah, she's back dad. Geeze, you should've heard him. Ever since you dropped off my sweatshirt he's been telling me to fix everything." Jeff said.

"Really now? Well it sounds like he might've missed me more than you did! Speaking of that sweatshirt..." I started.

"You want it back?"

"Pleasee? You know how much I love wearing it." I seen Jeff roll his eyes, telling me he was going to give it back. "Thanks Jeffy." I said in a sing-song voice, causing him to smile as he left to go get it.

"I don't think that's possible." Gil said once Jeff was out of sight.

"Don't think what's possiBle?" I aske, clearly confused.

"There's no way I could've missed you more than Jeff. He spent the whole time in the house. Every time I seen him, he was either trying to get ahold of your phone, or with some silly pink bear. You know, I don't even know where he got that from? Those couple of days seemed to last forever."

"Hey! I made that for him."

"You did?"

"Yeah, at Build-a-Bear. We both made one and then switched, so thats his Funsize bear. I have a blue Jeffy one at my house."

"Aw well aint that sweet. I just gotta say one thing, ok?" Gil said, turning serious.

"Sure, anything."

"Next time something like this happens, talk to him sooner? I've never seen him get so worked up over something. This is the first time he really smiled since you stopped talking to him, I don't think you realize how happy you make him."

I was touched to hear all this coming from Jeff's dad. I never knew how much me being around impacted Jeff so much.

"Oh." I said, kind of taken back. "Well he makes me happy too." I smiled

"I know that darlin. Anyone who is around you two can tell that, but you both don't seem to notice it. Your faces light up when you see each other and you smile entirely too much. Makes me think you have a little something for my son, and vice versa." He said as he slightly laughed at my shocked expression. I was going to object, when Jeff walked in.

He changed into basketball shorts and a wife beater and took his hair down so it was falling slightly in his face. He looked so good, I couldn't look away.

"Here you go." He said as he smiled and handed me back the sweatshirt. I found myself instantly smiling back at him and looking into his eyes. After a few seconds, I remembered what Gil just said and looked over at him. He was smirking and gave me a wink, as if to confirm his thoughts.

"Well I should get going, gotta get my stuff ready for school tomorrow. So I'll see you in the morning?" I asked hopefully, looking at Jeff.

"You bet, I get my driving buddy back." He laughed as he hugged me. I squeezed him tighter, not wanting to leave him, before letting him go and walking out the door.

"Bye!"

**Jeff's POV**

"Well it's nice to see you smiling again." My dad said once Samantha closed the door.

"Yeah, well I got my best friend back, what do you expect?"

"How did you finally get her to listen to you?"

"Oh, I called her best friend."

"I thought you were her best friend?"

"I mean her other one, this chick Anna. They've been best friends since kindergarten, but she moved to North Carolina two years ago. She's basically the only friend Samantha has."

"So you just randomly called some girl you don't even know?"

"Well...Yeah! What else was I suppose to do, she wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I knew she would listen to Anna so I got her number from her mom and called her like an hour ago and explained everything to her. She finally got through to her and told her to listen to me, and i just to happened to show up where she was while she was on the phone, so I told her everything. Then we came back here." I explained.

"Sounds like you went through a lot."

"Ehh not really." I smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed, good night."

"Night, and don't forget to snuggle up with your Funsize bear." He said, holding back a laugh. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What?"

"I was talking to Samantha while you were gone. Telling her about all you did was mope around with that bear and the phone, and she told me about the bear."

"Why would you tell her that?!"

"What's the big deal? We were just talking about how different it was without her even if it wasn't for that long and how happy she makes you."

"What! Now I don't want to leave you alone with her anymore, never know what's going to come out of your mouth to embarrass me."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. She told me some stuff, but seems like you don't want to know, so I'll just go to bed then." He said as he started walking away.

"Wait!" He turned around. "What was she talking about?"

"Oh not much, just how you make her happy too. I told her that anyone that sees you two together can already tell that because you kids smile too much." He said as he turned and went into his room.

**Samantha's POV**

School was so much better now that I'm talking to Jeff again, but I can't wait till we leave. He had to drop something off, so he told me to just wait in the rotunda by where his locker is for him. Pretty much everyone left already, I'm the only one in the hallway.

"Hey Samantha."

Great, just who I want to see.

"Hi John." I said as I turned to face him.

"What are you up to?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waiting." I said. I still wasn't happy about what happened on New Years.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you...." He started, when his phone cut him off. Thank God. Where's Jeff when you need him?

As John was looking down at whatever message he just got, I was looking around and seen Jeff walking towards us. As he got closer, I mouthed '_help!'_ to him, and he nodded. He motioned that I would be getting a piggy back ride, so I smiled, telling him I got it. Then he started walking up behind John as he looked up.

"So, as I was saying..." He stopped as he felt Jeff tap his shoulder. He turned to look behind him, as Jeff walked over to me and I jumped on his back. When he turned back around, to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked, pointing to Jeff.

"Come on John, even _you_ know that we're best friends."

"I know, it's just that I heard you two weren't talking anymore."

"Yeah, well I couldn't stay away from her for too long." Jeff said, causing me to blush and smile at him. "And now if you'll excuse us, we have to get going." He said as he took off running, so I held on to him tighter while laughing. Once we got out of the building, we finally slowed down but Jeff didn't put me down.

"Thanks, I think he was actually about to ask me out." I said, laughing slightly.

"No problem. Man, how much is it going to take for him to realize you don't like him?"

"I don't know, I think he's just jealous that I spend all my time with you."

"Well then he can keep being jealous, cause theres no way you're getting rid of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said as I tightened my grip on him again and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked to his car.

**John's POV**

I couldn't believe they're friends again already. I guess this is going to be harder than I thought. Well, I know that Samantha can get extremely jealous. Maybe if i get some other girls to pretend to like him, he'll start hanging out with them and leave Samantha behind.

**Samantha's POV**

I was sitting in Gym aginst the wall. It's so boring, all the teachers had to go to a meeting so everyone is just sitting around doing nothing. I was looking around when I seen Jeff sitting down on the other side of the gym, and waved to him. When he smiled and waved back, these two 9th graders a few feet away from me started talking.

"Hey, look at that cutie over there with the purple hair." Said the blonde. I immediately knew she was talking about Jeff, so I looked over at them.

"Oh wow, I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Her friend said.

"Who cares? He's too good looking to just be for one person."

"Yeah, he kinda does look like he would like some attention. Maybe we should go over to him."

"Wait, he's looking over here! Quick, smile!"

I looked up to see that Jeff was looking at me and was tapping on his phone, so I got the hint and looked at mine to see I had a new message from him.

_'Why the death glare?'_

_'These two freshman are talking about you.'_

_'Anything bad?'_

_'Well...not really. They think you're cute and stuff, thinking about going over to you.'_

_'Well, I guess I am kind of hard to resist ;]'_

_'Haha, don't get too cocky. They're annoying. Good luck if they come over.'_

"Ok, are we ready now?" The blonde asked her friend.

"I think so, but what if he doesn't want to talk to us?" The blonde seen me glaring at them, so she gave me a disgusted look before answering her friend.

"Oh please, why wouldn't he want to, I mean look at us! We're much better than _some _people here." She said, glancing at me again. "Plus it's not like he's doing anything else. We'll go see if he wants to do something afterschool."

As they walked over towards Jeff, I couldn't help but glare at them. For some reason, these chicks were making me uber jealous and they didn't even do anything. Jeff's going to be with me afterschool. He wouldn't leave me for some snotty stuck-up freshman, right?

I looked over there to see them all giggly and Jeff looking like he was planning an escape route. The blonde reached out and put her hand on his arm, and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and as I was getting closer, the two girls were glaring at me again. I guess Jeff noticed they were looking at something because he turned around looking annoyed, but when he seen me coming closer, he smiled.

"Save me." He whispered in my ear, as he hugged me. I just giggled and nodded.

When we pulled away, the girls were staring at us with mixed emotions of anger, disappointment and disgust, and I just smiled at them.

"So anyway, are you free later?" One of them asked, turning back to Jeff.

"Well, I don't have time for all of you, so sorry..."He said looking at me and winking. The other girls were smirking, thinking he was going to choose them instead, when he turned back to them and said "But I already have plans." As he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back against his chest.

The two just stood there with their mouths slightly open, obviously surprised at what he said. They were getting on my last nerve, and just needed to leave already.

"Stop staring and keep walking." I said coldly as I leaned back into Jeff more.

They finally started walking away, so Jeff let go of me. We were about to sit down when the blonde of the two girls came back, turned Jeff around and started kissing him. It made me so mad I could feel my face getting hotter as I walked over to where they were.

"Hey bitch, you better back off." I said as I yanked her off of him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She asked, as if I did something wrong.

"My problem? My problem is that two freshman whores don't know when to leave someone alone." I said as I walked closer to her, backing her into a wall. "Make sure you keep your slutty asses away from him from now on, got it?" I asked, getting in her face. She just nodded and I pushed her towards her friend and said "Good, now get out of here before I get mad."

The two quickly made their way out of the gym and I walked back over by Jeff and sat down next to him.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked him.

"I've never seen you get like that with anyone."

"Yeah, well, they were getting on my nerves and just went too far."

"What did you say to her anyway? She looked scared."

"I just told her that they better leave you alone and to get out of here before I got mad."

"Before? Could've fooled me." He said, smiling. "Thanks though."

"No problem."

"Sooo umm...there's kinda something I wanted to tell you..." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it?"

"Umm well, I'm gonna be gone for a while."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. "What?"

"Yeah, my brother wants me to visit him, so I'll be going to North Carolina for a little while."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"I'm not sure yet." He sighed. "I promise I'll be back for your birthday."

"My birthday?! Jeff! That's all the way in June!"

"I know. But he really wants to see me, I have to go." He said

"When are you leaving?" I asked quietly after a couple minutes.

"Tomorrow morning. I didn't know when to tell you. I only found out like 2 weeks ago though."

After that we went to his house and I helped him pack the rest of the things. I was quiet most of the time, just thinking about what I was going to do now while he's gone. How am I suppose to get out of doing things with John now? And I'm going to have to go back to the bus. We had to say goodbye tonight, since he would be leaving at 4am. I tried to stay as long as I could, not wanting to go home, but eventually it got too late and I had to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

"I think you should get some sleep, Samantha." Gil said as he watched me and Jeff sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"Yeahh...I guess so." I said reluctantly as we both stood up.

Jeff pulled me into a huge tight hug and held onto me for what seemed like hours as Gil watched us.

"Text me when you get there?" I whispered in his ear as we continued hugging.

"Everyday."

After a little while longer we broke apart and I actually had tears in my eyes. I guess Gil noticed, because he pulled me into a hug and said "Don't worry darlin, he'll be back before you know it."

"I hope you're right."

"And hey, don't become a stranger around here, come over any time you want." He said as he let me go.

"I will." I said as I walked over to Jeff. "Bye Jeffy." I said as I kissed his cheek and waved sadly before I walked out the door after hearing a faint 'bye'.

*****Review*****


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming!

**Jeff's POV**

I've been in North Carolina for about a month now and I'm ready to go home. Sure, I love my brother and I love spending time with him, but I miss Samantha. We text each other basically all day, but it's not the same as being with her.

"Alright, who do you keep talking to on there?" Matt asked as he came into the living room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everytime I turn around, you're on that phone. Who's so important that you're talking to them all day?"

"Samantha."

"Samantha? I've never heard you mention her before. Who is she, you're girlfriend?" He asked as he sat down on the couch across from me.

"No, she's my best friend. I met her on my first day of school and she lives next door."

"What's she look like?"

"Uhh, hold on." I said as I went to my bag. "Here." I handed him a picture that had me standing there with Samantha's back against my chest and my arms around her waist with her arms on top of mine and both of us smiling.

"Wow, she's pretty." He said as he held the picture.

"Yeah, I know."

"Soo, you like her?"

"What? No!" I answered quickly, only to have Matt stare at me with a 'yeah, right' look causing me to give in. "Alright, yeah."

"Well does she like you back?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"Well maybe you should look into that. Anyway, doesn't she have anything better to do than sit around and text you all day? She doesn't have any other friends?"

"Actually, if you must know, she doesn't. People have been making fun of her since elementary school for no good reason, her best friend of 13 years moved here two years ago, her ex-boyfriend is like some stalker guy who won't leave her alone and now I'm visiting you, so excuse me if I want to talk to her." I said, getting annoyed.

"Whoa sorry. But you _are_ here visiting me, and I think you've been talking to her more. So maybe you could lay off the texting so we can actually do stuff before you go back."

**Samantha's POV**

This past month has gone by so slow. There's nothing to do now that Jeff's not here. I've been texting him a lot, but he hasn't answered me in the last couple days.

"Hey, I'm leaving now." My mom said as she walked by me with a suitcase.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I told you I wasn't going to be here this weekend."

"But daddy can't pick me up this week, what am I suppose to do the whole time?"

"I don't know, you'll figure something out." She said as she walked out the door.

Great. I don't wanna be stuck in this house all alone. Well, Gil told me not to become a stranger, so I guess I could go over to his house. I grabbed my Jeffy bear and my phone, checking it again to see there's still no new messages and made my way next door.

"Hey, I was wondering when I was gonna see you again." Gil smiled as he answered the door.

"Hi. Umm my mom just kinda left for the weekend, soo is it alright if I stay here tonight? I don't really feel like being alone in that house."

"Of course, come on in." He said as he moved over to let me in. "So have you talked to Jeff lately? How's he doing?"

"Umm I don't know, he hasn't answered me in the past couple days." I said as I checked my phone again.

"Oh, well maybe he's just busy right now."

"Yeah. Can I borrow some clothes? I didn't bring any with me."

"Sure, go on up and pick something out of Jeff's closet."

"Thanks." I said as I started walking up the stairs.

When I opened the door to his room, I was instantly hit with the smell of him. I looked around the room and smiled as I noticed he took the bear I made with him. As I was walking around, I noticed all the pictures of us he had, but one was missing off the wall. Looking at all of these was just making me miss him more, so I made my way over to his closet and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater before making my way back downstairs and flopping down on the couch.

"You miss him, huh?" Gil asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, a lot." I sighed. "Time is going much slower than I thought."

"I know, but he'll be back soon."

"I guess so. Hey, do you mind if I check my e-mail before I go to bed?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

As I was checking my mail, I noticed I had one from Jeff, so I quickly opened it.

_Funsize,_

_I know I haven't talked to you lately, but Matt took my phone away. He said that I was texting too much and that I was talking to you more than I was to him, so he told me to lay off. I don't know when I'll get it back, and still don't know when I'm coming home, so I just thought I'd write and tell you so you wouldn't think I was ignoring you or anything. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later._

_-Jeffy_

I didn't bother to reply, I don't know if he'll even get a chance to check it if I did. So I just went up to his room and made my self comfortable in his bed before falling asleep.

**Gil's POV**

The next morning, I woke up around 10 and went to Jeff's room to see if Samantha's awake yet. I opened the door and smiled as I seen her snuggled up in his bed holding onto her 'Jeffy bear'. I closed the door and walked downstairs as the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hi Jeff. How are things?"

"It's alright." He sighed. "Matt took my phone away the other day."

"He did? Why?"

"He said I was talking to Samantha more than I was to him."

"You miss her?"

"Yeah. I don't know when I'm coming home yet, I can't wait to see her. So what have you been up to?"

"Not much, I had a visitor last night though."

"A visitor?"

"Yeah, Samantha turned up saying her mom just left for the weekend so she's staying here."

"She's there right now?" He asked hopefully, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Well right now she's sleeping. I let her borrow some of your clothes and your bed, hope it's alright."

"It's fine." He said, sounding disappointed.

I looked up and seen Samantha walking in, looking more sad than she did yesterday and she slightly waved to me as she sat down at the counter and put her head down.

"Actually, she just walked in if you want to talk to her." I said, causing her head to snap up and look at me.

"Yeah, put her on!" He said excitedly.

"Hello?" She said curiously, obviously not expecting Jeff to be on the other line. I'm assuming she knew it was him when her face turned from confused to looking like she just won a contest.

"Hey Jeffy!....Yeah, I'm good...No, actually he hasn't even talked to me yet..."

I watched as she was talking to him, the smile never leaving her face. Then I noticed that her smile fell as she started to blush a little. Then she looked down and started biting her bottom lip as she started smiling again. I guess he knows how to sweet talk her.

"I know....I miss you too...Yeah..Ok...Bye" She said as she hung up.

"What?" She asked as she looked up to find me smiling at her.

"You like him." I said simply, smiling wider when I seen her start blushing.

"Wh-what would make y-you say that?"

"The fact that you brighten up when you talk to him and you blush a whole lot whenever he's around."

"Well, we're just friends."

"I think otherwise."

"Think what you want, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me and went back upstairs.

*****Review*****

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter's kinda short, but I needed to end it here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Samantha's POV**

Ok, so it's Sunday, June 14th. Aka; My 18th birthday, and Jeff's not back yet. He's been gone for about 5 months and I'm going crazy. I haven't talked to him since he called all the way back in February. I was sitting on my front porch thinking when I seen Gil coming over.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Aw come on, get up here and give me a hug."

I smiled slightly and gave him a hug before pulling back and putting my hair up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He promised he'd be back for my birthday." I said, looking up at him.

"Oh, don't worry. If he said that, I'm sure he'll be here."

"It's just...I miss him so much, you know? I haven't talked to him since February. And we haven't even been friends that long, but we're really close and stuff so it feels weird without him."

"I know you miss him, you've been like this since he left."

I heard a car pulling up, so I turned around to see a taxi in my driveway and was surprised when Anna stepped out.

"Oh my god, Anna? What are you doing here?" I said as she walked over and gave me a hug.

"No way I was gonna miss my best friend's 18th birthday! Oh, and this is David." She said, pointing to a guy that came out of the car.

"Oh, he's cute" I whispered to her.

"I know." She giggles back as he came towards us.

"Hi, I'm David. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you too."

"Who's that?" Anna asked, looking behind me.

"Oh! This is Gil, Jeff's dad. Gil, this is Anna, my best friend and her friend David."

"So where is Jeff anyway, I've been wanting to meet this guy you're always talking about." Anna said as she poked me in my side and Gil grinned at me.

"Umm actually, he's in North Carolina. He's been there for like 5 months now and he said he'd be back for my birthday, but he's not here." I said, getting sad again.

"Aww come on, it's your birthday! You're suppose to be happy! Let's go to the beach." She said.

"How are we suppose to get there, I don't have a car."

"I'll take you." Gil said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"It's fine, I have nothing else to do. Go get changed and everything and then we'll go."

**Anna's POV**

We got changed into our bathing suits and I'm surprised that Samantha's actually wearing a bikini and shorts. We set up our towels and stuff pretty close to the water, and Gil decided to just stay here so we wouldn't have to call him when we're ready to leave, but Samantha didn't look any happier than she was before we left.

"Hey Samantha, you wanna go look for cute guys? That always cheers you up." I asked her.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go down by the water." She said standing up and taking her flip flops off.

"Oh, ok. You want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm ok."

I watched her as she slowly walked down to the water and was kicking the water slightly while looking down.

"Man, I hate seeing her like that." I said to Gil.

"Yeah, she's been like that since he left....Although, I think she's about to get really happy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at him.

"You see that guy walking down the beach towards her? That's Jeff."

"Really? SAMANTHA!" I called out. When she turned around, I pointed towards Jeff and she looked down that way. I couldn't help but smile as she called out his name and started running towards him. "Wow, I didn't even get that big of a hello." I said to Gil causing him to laugh as we watched them.

**Samantha's POV**

I was playing with the water and wondering when Jeff's going to come home when I heard Anna calling me. I turned around to face her and seen her pointing down the beach. I looked down there and seen Jeff walking towards me smiling.

"JEFFY!" I called out as I started running towards him. When I got to him, I jumped into his arms as he twirled us around and then set me down and pulled back from the hug, but was still holding me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey! I missed you." I said as I looked up at him.

"I missed you too, like crazy!"

"I didn't know when you were going to come back, I was going insane! I haven't talked to you in like 4 months."

"I know. I told you I would be back for your birthday though, and I got you something. Happy Birthday." He said as he handed me a little box.

I smiled up at him before I opened it, but my mouth dropped open when I seen what was inside. It was a silver heart locket necklace.

"Oh my god."

"Wait, look on the back."

I turned it over and seen that on the back it said:

'_Jeffy & Funsize  
Forever'_

"Jeff, I-"

"Wait, open it up."

I opened it and there was a picture of me and Jeff hugging and smiling.

"Sooo, do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"If you were my boyfriend I would so kiss you right now." I said as I laughed slightly but stopped as I looked up into his eyes to see him staring back at me. "I love it, thank you." I said softly as I kissed his cheek and gave him another hug. "I'm so glad your back."

"Me too. Hey, umm why are those people staring and smiling at us...and why's my dad here." He asked as he put the necklace on me.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned around and seen Gil, Anna and David all looking at us. "Oh! That's Anna and David, they showed up at my door this morning and your dad drove us here. Come on, you can finally meet her!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where everyone was.

"Ok Jeff, this is Anna and David. Anna and David, this is Jeff." I said.

"Wow, you were right. He is adorable."

"Anna! Shut up!" I said as I hit her arm.

"Care to explain why he's looking at you like that?" She whispered in my ear. I looked up to see Jeff staring at me and smiling slightly.

"Umm can you guys excuse us for a minute? Thanks." I said as I grabbed Annas arm and we went down to the water. "Ok, what do you want?"

"You like him." She smirked.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh come on, he got a bigger welcome than I did and I haven't seen you in two years!"

"Yeah...alright. I tld you that I had a little crush on him."

"Little? You like him a lot. Soo what were you guys talking about over there?"

"Nothing really, he just said that he missed me like crazy and I said I'm glad he's back."

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to my necklace.

"Huh? Oh, he just gave it to me for my birthday."

"Let me see!" She said as she came closer and picked it up.

"There's stuff on the back and inside." I told her as she was looking it over.

"Aww! He so likes you!" She exclaimed as she closed the locket.

"Shhhhh!" I said as I put my hand over her mouth. "They're right there!"

We both looked over to see Gil, Jeff and David looking at us curiously.

"You better hope they didnt hear you." I said as we made our way back over to them.

"Everything ok ladies?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said as I glanced at Anna.

"Is that a birthday present I see?" Gil asked coming closer.

"Yeah, Jeffy got it for me." I said as Gil and David were looking at my necklace.

"Can I open it?" Gil asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Aw, well aint that sweet." He said, causing Jeff and I to blush and Anna to giggle.

"You guys are done with school, right?" She asked.

"Pretty much, we just gotta go in tomorrow for half a day to get our year books and then thats it." I said. "Well I'm ready to leave."

"Yeah, lets go." Anna said. As everyone started walking to the parking lot, I grabbed Anna's arm and held her back a couple feet.

"Hey, is it alright if I ride back with Jeffy?"

"You didn't even have to ask, go catch up with your man!"

"Annaaa! He's not my man."

"Not _yet_ he's not."

"Ugh, whatever." I said as I ran ahead and jumped on Jeff's back.

"You know, one of these times your gonna do that and I'm gonna loose my balance and we're both gonna fall." He said as he grabbed my legs.

"Yeah, well hopefully if that day ever comes you'll go down first so you can coushion my fall. Where did you park?"

"In the back over there, why?"

"Oh, well I was gonna get down, but that's too far. You can carry me." I said as I smiled at him. "Hey, Gil? I'm leaving you with Anna and David on the ride home. Have fun!"

"Why am I stuck with them? They're your friends."

"Yeah well, I'm stealing her for a little bit." Jeff said as he started running towards his car.

**Anna's POV**

"Aww, those two are so cute together." I said as we watched Jeff and Samantha run off.

"Yeah, they're like that all the time. Hey, maybe you guys could help me with something?" Gil asked as we made it to the car.

"Sure, what is it?" David asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure they like eachother. Samantha blushes a whole lot around him and Jeff even does sometimes too, and he usually doesn't do that. I've brought it up a couple times with Samantha, but she denies all feelings and says they're just friends."

"Ha! Yeah right." I said.

"What?"

"She told me months ago that she had a little crush on him, and like 10 mins ago I asked her and she said she likes him."

"How long are you guys here for?"

"A week."

"How about we try to get them together."

"Hmm that sounds like fun. I could get more stuff out of her. David, you have to get close to Jeff and see what you can get out of him about Samantha."

"Uhh guys, don't you think we should just let them work all this out?" David asked.

"No! You seen how she was all depressed when we got here, and then as soon as he shows up she's all smiling and happy and stuff. If they get together, she'll probably even happier and like that all the time."

"Fine, I'll try."

*****Review!!!*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Pssssst. Reviews make me happy =)**

**In Gil's Car**

"So what should we do?" Anna asked.

"Well later on I'll say that you can all stay at our house. Then we can start planning some stuff while they're at school tomorrow."

"I don't know if this is gonna work you guys." David said.

"David, I know you just met both of them but she's my best friend. I want her to be happy, and obviously he makes her happy! So you gotta make friends with Jeff quick so he might tell you stuff."

**Samantha's POV**

Me and Jeff got home before they all did, so we were in the living room waiting for them to show up. Turns out, that as they walked in the door Jeff was in the middle of tickling me so I was spazzing out and laughing hysterically when all three of them cleared their throats, making their presence known. This caused us both to freeze and Jeff jumped up, then helped me up as we straightened out our clothes.

"Hey guys." I said as they were all looking at us.

"Hey...So what are you up to?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nothing. Well we should get going, you know, get you guys settled and everything. I'll see you in the morning Jeffy, bye!" I said quickly as I tried to push Anna and David towards the door to get out of this awkward situation.

"Hold on, there's no rush. You guys can all stay here tonight so you can get to know each other better." Gil said.

"Thanks Gil, but you don't have to do that..."

"Oh come on Samantha we want to stay here, don't we David?" Anna said as she glared at David.

"Uhh yea!" He said.

"Ok then, I guess we'll go get our stuff." I said.

"I'll get yours David, you stay here and get to know Jeff." Anna said as she pulled me out the door.

"Ok, what was that about?" I asked as we were getting some stuff to bring over.

"Nothing, we just want to spend the night there. Plus, I know you want to stay there."

"Yeah, so? I stay there all the time."

"Soo where are we all gonna sleep?"

"I don't know, everytime I go there I sleep on the couch."

"And do you have company on that couch?" Anna asked as she smiled at me.

"Oh shut upp! Are you gonna be like this the whole time you're here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Jeff's POV**

As soon as Samantha and Anna left, my dad went upstairs and an uncomfortable silence surrounded me and David.

"Sooo, Samantha's pretty. You two seem to get along well." He said after a couple minutes.

"Yeah...I could say the same about you and Anna." I said back, looking at him skeptically.

"Yeahh....So anyone around here catch your eye?"

"What?" I said looking at him. I was thankful that Anna and Samantha walked through the door at that moment. I just met this guy, I know nothing about him. Why does he need to know anything about my pesonal life?

**Samantha's POV**

We walked into the house, and I seen Jeff staring at David, and him trying to look away. Something happened already?

"Umm Jeff, I'm gonna go put my stuff in your room..." I said as I started walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." He said as he stood up and kept his eyes on David until he got to me and we went upstairs.

"Ok, what's up?" I said as I put my bag down on his bed.

"I don't know about this David guy."

"What'd he do already?"

"He's trying to get in my personal life, you know how you're like the only one I talk to about stuff."

"Yeah, I know that, but he doesn't. What did he say while we were gone?"

"Well first he said that you were pretty and that we get along well, and I said yeah, but it's the same thing with him and Anna. Then he asked me if 'anyone caught my eye around here' and then you guys walked in."

"You know, Anna's kinda been like that too. Every time we're alone she talks about my non-existant love-life."

"Hmm. Well I'm gonna get changed before we go back down."

"Yeah, me too. Where are the pajamas I keep here?"

"You mean MY pajamas that you claim yours whenever you're here?" He asked as he got out two black wife beaters and matching basketball shorts.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I smiled as I took one of each and walked out to the bathroom.

On my way there, I passed by the stairs and seen Anna, David and Gil close together like they were discussing something important. I went back to Jeff's room just as he took his shirt off and pulled him out with me. He looked at me confused and was about to say something with I put my hand over his mouth and pointed to all of them downstairs as we got on the floor.

"What are they doing?" He whispered.

"I don't know, listen." I whispered back as they started talking.

_"Man, they are so cute together! We have to make this work." Anna said._

_"Yeah, but it's not going to be easy." David said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well I tried before you guys came back but he shot it back at me."_

_"Way to be subtle! You can't go in right away, you two just met."_

_"Yeah, I think you might have the hardest part though. He doesn't like talking about that kind of stuff to people, only Samantha." Gil added._

Jeff pulled me up and brought me back to his room.

"Can you believe them?" He said as he sat on his bed.

"I know, they're trying to set us up, and your dads in on it! What should we do?"

"Well, we could give them a hard time."

"What do you mean?"

"Like we could act more 'couple-like' so they think it's working, but then if they try to say anything to us we act like we're trying to avoid each other afterwards."

"Hmm, that could be fun. Alright, I'm gonna go get changed and I can't believe I'm saying this, but put a shirt on." I said as I walked out.

A couple minutes later, Jeff and I walked downstairs and headed into the living room only to have all eyes fall on us.

"What took you guys so long?" Anna asked.

"We were just getting changed. We gonna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, who's sitting where?"

"I get the couch!" Jeff yelled as he ran and layed down on it. Then he sent me a look which made me guess that we were gonna start messing with them tonight.

"You get the whole couch all to yourself while we all have to sit on the floor?" Anna asked.

"Of course not." He said.

"Thank you."

"Only you and David are sitting on the floor." I said as I flopped down on top of Jeff and we made ourselves comfy.

When the movie was almost over, Jeff put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I looked up and he mouthed _'sleep'_ so I got the hint and leaned into him more as we both pretended to be asleep.

"Hey guys, the movie's over. Now what?" Anna asked. "Guys?"

"Anna, they're sleeping." David said.

"Oh. Aww look at them all cuddled up in their matching outfits. Should we wake them up?"

"Nah, this happens everytime she spends the night." Gil said.

"They always end up on the couch together?"

"Pretty much, they never even try to be seperate. Come get some extra blankets and pillows."

As soon as they let the room, Jeff and I started giggling.

"It's gonna be so easy messing with them." I said.

"Yeah, I know. But now we really have to go to sleep because we have school tomorrow." He said as he tightened his grip around me bringing me even closer.

"Ok, goodnight." I smiled as he held onto me. Now we're gonna try to be closer? I can't wait.

The next day, we went to school and got our yearbooks. On our way to the parking lot, some girl I've never met before comes up and stops us.

"Hey, congratulations to you guys."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at her confused.

"Congrats on winning for your category." She said as she walked away.

"We still don't know what you're talking about!" Jeff yelled after her, but she just kept going. "Well, that was weird."

When we got back to Jeff's house, no one was home. They must have went shopping or something. So Jeff and I went into his backyard and layed down on his hammock. We were laying next to each other, but it wasn't that big so I was halfway ontop of him and he was holding onto me so I wouldn't fall off as he slowly rocked us back and forth. Jeff was gently singing with the radio that was playing in the backround as I was flipping through pages in the yearbook, but when 1234 by the Plain White T's came on, I had to stop and listen as he held me closer and sang along.

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you  
I love you_

When he finished singing, I couldn't get the smile off my face from the lyrics, even if they weren't directed at me. I decided to go back to the yearbook and turned the page.

"Oh my god. Now I know what that girl was talking about."

"What?" He asked, looking down at me.

"We got voted as the school's cutest couple." I said pointing to a picture I didn't even know was taken. It was of Jeff giving me a piggy back ride out of school.

"Wow, but we're not even a couple."

"I know, I thought everyone knew that." I said.

"It's because you guys act like you are." We both looked up to see Anna standing there. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said as she started walking away.

I gave Jeff a look that said _'here we go'_ before getting up and walking over to her. "What?"

"See, I told you that you guys would make a good couple. Apparently your whole school agrees with me."

"Anna, I thought I told you to stop with all the talk about my non-existant love life."

"Yeah, but now it _is_ existant. Plus, I seen him singing that song just now. It looked like it really fit to you guys."

"Really?" I asked getting excited with a smile, before I shook my head. "I mean, no! Stop it!" I said as I turned around and gave Jeff a little smile before walking in the house.

*****Revieww!*****


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Aw, thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! To answer someone, I'm not sure if John will make another appearance. He's mentioned in this chapter, but I don't know if I'll use him again because I have a couple different ideas floating around in my head. And yeah, I wish I had someone as sweet as Jeff too, hopefully we'll find guys like this one day ;] Keep reading and don't forget to tell me what you think. Enjoy!

**Samantha's POV**

Ok, so now it's tuesday and me, Jeff, Anna, and David are all at King Kullen. Anna and I wanted to get some candy, so we're looking around while Jeff and David stand back by the doors waiting to leave.

"Ok, I know you want me to stop talking about you and Jeff, but can I just suggest one thing?" Anna asked at we were picking some stuff out.

"What?" I sighed.

"You said you weren't sure if he liked you, right?"

"Yeahh..."

"Well then just pay more attention to stuff he does."

"What do you mean?" I said as I looked at her confused.

"Just see how he acts around you, what kind of stuff he does for you."

"Care to give me some examples?"

"Umm I don't know, does he actually listen when you talk to him, makes eye contact when you talk, touches you all the time..."

"Yeah, he does that stuff all the time."

"See, now we're onto something. Does he get jealous? Because we all know you do."

"Uhh I don't know, I'm never really around other guys except John. And hey! I do not get jeaous."

"So how does he act around him?"

"Well I told him everything that's happened with John, so he tries to keep me away from him so I don't think he really counts."

"Ok, but you so do get jealous."

"Alright, there was one time."

"Wait, you've been protective over him?"

"Uhh well kinda. This freshman bitch months ago kissed him so I yanked her off and scared her and her friend away, no biggie."

"Aw! Well anyway, I have a plan." She said looking around.

"Ugh, now what?"

"Well you wanna know if he gets protective of you, right?"

"Actually, this was all your idea."

"Alright then, here we go. You see that cute cashier on register 3?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to him and start talking with him, smile a lot and even giggle and we'll see if Jeff comes over because I already know he'll be watching."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he hasn't taken his eyes off you since we left him, now let's go!" She said as she pulled me towards the cashier.

"Hi, I'm Chad. Do you have a savings card?" He said and smiled, showing off his dimples.

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is Samantha. Aaand I don't live here anymore, so no. Do you?" She asked as she nudged my side where he couldn't see.

"Uhh, yeah, here." I said, handing him my keyring while shooting Anna a look.

"So, I see you guys got a lot of snacks, girls night?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, just catching up."

"I'm guessing that means you too getting all hyper and talking nonstop about everything under the sun?" He said smiling again.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said giggling.

"You guys almost done?" Jeff said as he came up next to me and put his hand on my back. Me and Anna quickly glanced at each other before I turned to Jeff.

"Yup, just about. Bye Chadd!" I called over my shoulder smiling as Jeff led me outside with Anna and David following. As soon as we got outside, Anna rushed up to me and we started laughing hysterically.

"I told you that would happen!" She exclaimed.

"That what would happen?" Jeff asked. We both stopped, turned to face him, looked back to each other and started laughing again.

"Nothing." I said as we started walking again.

"Did you see his face?" Anna whispered.

"Whos?"

"Jeff's. When you guys were walking away he shot Chad a death glare." She whispered again.

"Really?" I said a little too loudly, causing Jeff and David to look at us curiously and us to laugh again as we got in the car.

On the way home, Anna and I sat in the backseat still laughing quietly about what happened in the store.

"Ok, what do you two keep laughing at?" David asked as Jeff looked at us through the rea rview mirror.

"Nothing really, just something about Chad." Anna said, causing me to hit her arm as Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Chad? Who's Chad?"

"The cashier from just now." Anna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anna, shut up!" I said as I glared at her.

"Hey, we haven't really spent any time all together, so why don't we play a game?" Anna said as we walked into Jeff's house.

"What kind of game?" I asked her.

"Kinda like truth or dare, but only the truth part. We'll split into teams so it'll be easier to think of questions and then both have to answer it."

"Umm alright, we've got nothing else to do. Who's on whos team?"

"I'll be with David and you get Jeff. Aaand we'll go first." She said as we all sat down in the living room. "Ok, who do you..."

"Anna, before you finish that question, just know that I can ask you the same thing." I glared at her, knowing she was about to ask who we like.

"Ugh, fine. Do you guys have crushes on anyone?" She asked and stuck her tongue out at me when I glared at her again.

"Yes." I said quietly as Jeff nodded his head. Then we turned to each other.

"You like someone?! You never told me!....Well you never told me either!" We said at the same time.

"Uh guys, playing a game here." Anna said giggling.

"Right, uhh, has anyone ever thought you two were dating?" I asked them.

"Yeah, a couple people have asked. Have you two kissed?" David asked. Jeff and I went wide eyed and then avoided eye contact with everyone, just looking around the room.

"Oh my god, you have! How many times?" Anna asked.

"Hey hey hey, that's more than one question." I said defending us.

"Yeah. Have you guys ever thought of hooking up?" Jeff asked. We both started laughing at the sudden blush that took over both of their faces.

"W-well umm I don't know, we're best friends and all but.." Anna started.

"Yeahh, I think we've just acted like friends." David finished for her as me and Jeff looked at each other with a 'yeah right' face.

"Ok, ok. Now, how many times have you two kissed?" Anna asked. Jeff and I looked at each other, both starting to blush before turning back to them.

"Twice." We said softly.

"Twice?! And you never told me?!" Anna said kinda loud.

"Well you never asked. And in our defense, we didn't have a choice." I said.

"How is it that you were in that situation two times?"

"Well the first time my dad set us up with a mistletoe." Jeff said.

"Yeah, and the other time was on New Years."

"How was it forced on New Years?" David asked, getting into the conversation.

"Well I went to the party, and the 'house rule' was that everyone had to kiss someone. Well, to cut a rather long story about some abuse short, I had to pick betwen Jeff and John. Come on, you can totally understand why I chose Jeff."

"Yeah, I can see that. But wait, abuse? What abuse?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing, really..." I started before Jeff cut me off.

"John hit her after forcefully kissing her."

"WHAT?! Oh, he better hope I don't see him while I'm here. I'm gonna kick his ass if I do..."

"Don't worry, he got beaten for it." I laughed slightly.

"You hit him back?"

"What? No, after hit me I fell on the floor. Jeffy like knocked him out though." I said, shoving him a little bit.

"Good. Actuallyyy, that kinda reminds me of something I told you about before." Anna said looking at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bop ee iy nop gop. Pop rop oh top ee cop top iy vop ee."((Being protective))

"Oh yeah. Plus that was pretty funny before." I said and we started laughing again.

"Anyway, It's time for us to ask you a question." Jeff said, still confused as to what we were talking about.

"Yeah. Umm." I smirked and whispered it to Jeff, seeing if it was a good idea and he laughed slightly while nodding. "Ok, would you guys kiss if we told you to?"

"If we do, you two have to too." David said quickly.

"Uhh we already have, but you guys haven't." Jeff said nervously.

"And how would you know that?" David said.

"Anna?" I asked, looking straight at her. She started laughing, so I knew it wasn't true. "That's how I know." I grinned at him.

"Alright, but what about you guys?" He asked.

"Umm, let us discuss this real quick." I said as I moved closer to Jeff. "Alright, I never said it had to be on the lips, so we'll let them go first and then I'll get your cheek." I whispered in his ear.

"You sure?" Jeff asked, trying to make this whole thing believeable for them.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Ok, you guys go first."

"No, cause then you're not gonna do it!" Anna said.

"Anna, I promise. I will kiss Jeff." I said looking straight at her. Technically, I wasn't lying.

"Fine." We watched as they slowly leaned in, like they were afraid to do so. I was ready to go over there and push them together when they finally connected but pulled away 2 seconds later.

"Aw come on, you call that a kiss? Do it again!" Jeff said as I laughed and they blushed bright red.

"Nope, that's all you get. You guys go now." Anna said.

"Alright." I said as I leaned over and kissed Jeff's cheek.

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"That was a kiss." Jeff answered him.

"That wasn't a kiss." Anna said.

"Yes it was, I never said that you had to kiss on the lips, I just said kiss. I guess you guys just wanted to kiss so bad that that's the first thing that came to mind." I said laughing.

"Ughh. Continuing with the game." Anna said, tyring to change the topic. "Did you like it?"

Jeff and I looked at each other confused.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Did you guys enjoy kissing each other." David said.

"Uhh ya know, I think we've played this game long enough. Let's do something else." I said as I felt my face burning up.

"Yeah, I think we've told enough stuff for one night. Anyone want a drink?" Jeff said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'll come with you." I said getting up and rushing to the kitchen. I sat down at the island and Jeff was leaning up against it next to me when Anna and David came running in.

"Ohh no you don't. You gotta answer." Anna said.

"We're using a pass." Jeff said.

"You don't get a pass. Come on, we had to kiss, you can answer a question."

"Technically, we kissed too." I added in, only to have Anna glare at me.

"You guys tricked us. What's the big deal anyway? Just answer it." She said.

"Alright, if you must know." I said. "That one under the mistletoe may have been the best one I've ever had." I said softly so only Anna heard it.

"Wasn't that you're first one with him?" She asked just as softly. I nodded. "Aww!" She said louder.

"Anna, shut up."

"What was it like?"

"I'm not giving you any details! It's personal!"

"You'll tell me when he's not around?" She whispered.

"Of course." I whispered back. "Well it's getting hot in here, I think I'm gonna go outside for a little bit."

I went outside and layed down on the hammock. I was out for about 30 seconds before I heard the back door open. I looked back and seen Anna and David sitting on the porch. I turned back around and was looking at the stars, since it was pretty late out.

"Care for some company?"

I looked up to see Jeff standing there, so I moved over and he climbed on. We were looking up at the sky for a couple minutes before he started talking.

"So am I mistaken, or did you never answer the question."

"Oh, I answered it. It's not my fault if Anna's the only one that heard."

"Well maybe if you didn't say it so quietly, everyone could've heard." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, but then again that was my plan, wasn't it?"

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not hard to embarrass me, if you haven't noticed yet."

"So will I ever get to know what you told her?"

I sighed. "Honestly, I told her that the time under the mistletoe was the best kiss I've ever gotton." I said quietly. He didn't say anything for the longest 30 seconds of my life.

"So you liked it, huh?" He said nudging me and smiling.

"Oh stop it." I said laughing. "Just keep in mind, your only competition was John, so really it's not that big of an accomplishment." I smiled when his smile turned into a pout. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look really cute when you pout like that?"

"Actually, no."

"Wait a minute. You didn't answer the question at all, how did you get away form them?"

"I guess I'm just lucky that they decided to come out after you did."

"Well...?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"I told you, so now you gotta tell me!"

"Alright...Well I don't have anyone to compare it to." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at him for the first time since he layed down with me.

"I mean.....You were the first and only person I've really kissed. Except that girl in gym that time, but she doesn't really count because it was only for like 2 seconds and I didn't even kiss her back."

"Aww, you mean you've never had a girlfriend?"I asked. He shook his head. "How does a guy like you stay single for all these years through school?"

"Well in my old school there were a couple girls that liked me, but I didn't like any of them. My friends kinda made fun of me for never kissing anyone and being this old, but I always told them I didn't wanna do it with just anyone, even if it doesn't mean much to most people."

"Oh my god, and I ruined that? Ugh I feel so bad now." I said as I put my hands over my face.

"Don't." He said as he pulled my hands off and I looked at him.

"Why not? You were waiting all this time and then I come along and you're practically forced to kiss me, and in front of your dad no less. Hey, did your dad know about your whole kissing thing in the first place?"

"Ok, one; I wasn't forced. If I really didn't want to, that kiss would've never happened. And two; yeah, he knew. Now that I think about it, I'm gonna say something to him about it."

"Sooo...You wanted to kiss me, huh?" I said giggling as he smirked slightly. "So people say that you'll always remember your first kiss, you think you will?"

"Oh, deffinately."

"Really now. And why's that?" I asked, looking at the sky again.

"There's a couple reasons."

"Care to share any of them?"

"Well for starters, it was with my best friend who's an amazing girl and she just happens to be gorgeous." He said, causing me to blush deeply. I was kinda hoping the darkness from being outside would cover it, until he continues his sentance with "Especially when I make her blush." Causing me to smile.

"Oh yeah? Any other reasons?" I asked, still looking at the sky.

"Of course. I liked it. It was sweet, gentle, soft, and like nothing I've been through before. There wasn't any pressure about it like in the past, even if we were kinda thrown into it." He said, chuckling at the end. "And you know what?"

"What?" I asked slowly turning my head to look at him.

"I'm glad it was with you. If my first one was in gym with that girl, I would've been pretty upset. But even so, I wouldn't have picked anyone else. I wanted it to be with someone special, and it was."

"Really?" I asked softly. I couldn't help but get tears in my eyes.

"Absolutely. Hey, why are you tearing up?" He said just as softly as he rubbed my cheek lightly.

"You are the sweetest guy I've ever met." I whispered as a single tear fell down my cheek.

Jeff lightly brushed the tear away and we were inching closer. I felt him move his hand to my back as the other stayed on my cheek. Before I knew it, I felt his lips on mine. They were just as soft as last time and I was loving every second of it. That is, until I heard a loud "Awww" and we broke apart. I knew that voice. It was my other best friend, ruining a perfect moment for me.

"She's never going to stop talking about this." I whispered to Jeff before looking behind him to see Anna with a camera. "Oh my god, you were recording us?!"

"Umm yeahh..."

"How long have you been standing there?!" I asked furiously as I got of the hammock and stood up.

"Uhh since he came over here." She said. It was the first time I seen her look that nervous around me. Then again, I never yelled at her like I was now.

"I can't believe you!" I said as I ran into the house.

******Review!!!******


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Heyy guys, your reviews just get better and better!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE-** I'm visiting my best friend in North Carolina in a couple days, and I won't be back until the beginning of August. Sorry to do this to you guys, but this will be the last chapter until I get back. I'll try to make it a good one. As always, don't forget to review. I love hearing what you guys think of my writing!

The next morning, I woke up in Jeff's bed. I ran in here last night and locked everyone out. I was staring off into space, when I heard the door opening. I looked over and seen Jeff walking in, he must've used a key or something.

"Hey." He said, coming over and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey. Sorry for locking you out of your own room."

"It's ok. But I think you should talk to Anna. She's been annoying the hell out of me all morning, asking if you're ok and everything. She's freaking out that you're mad at her."

"Alright." I sighed. "Could you tell her to come up here?"

"Sure." He said as he walked out.

A couple minutes later, I heard a light knock on the door and sat up. Anna slowly opened it and stuck her head in, before walking over and sitting next to me.

"Oh my god Samantha, I am so sorry! I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

"Anna, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" She asked surprised.

"No, we've been friends too long for that. I just wanna know why you were recording us."

"Well when you came out, you looked like you were thinking about something so I was gonna go over to you, but Jeff beat me to it. So I put the camera there to see if anything interesting happened, you know, like we said that we were gonna pay more attention to how he acts around you."

"Actually you said that, not me. But that's not the point. Anna, last night, that was a really personal moment."

"But you guys have kissed before."

"We didn't just kiss Anna, we had a big talk beforehand."

"Oh, well if it makes you feel better I wasn't even there. That's why I had the camera instead, I was on the deck with David. And I didn't watch it either, I swear. I only came over when I seen you guys kisssing."

"Which by the way, you ruined a perfect moment!" I said shoving her playfully.

"Aww, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. But oh my god Anna, you should've heard him. He was being so sweet, he actually made me tear up and cry a little!"

"What did he say?" She said, repositioning herself on the bed excitedily.

"Welll, I don't know if he would want anyone to know.......So you have to keep your mouth shut, ok?"

"I promise."

"Alright, well he made me answer the question again cuz you were the only one that heard, but then I told him that he had to too, because he never did. Can you believe that he's never hd a girlfriend?"

"Seriously?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah! I was so surprised. Anyway.."

"Wait, does that mean that you were..."

"Yeahh, I was his first kiss."

"Aww!"

"Anyway, he was going on about how he was waiting to do it, so I felt bad because we were like forced into it. But he said that he's glad it was with me because apparently, he thinks I'm gorgeous, special, and an amazing person." I said smiling.

"So then what about that other kiss, are you guys like together now?"

"No, I think it was just part of the monent, you know? I told him he was the sweetest guy and then it happened. But I loved it. I'm telling you, I will never get tired of kissing that guy." I siad as I flopped backwards on the bed.

"You really like him, huh?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Hey, what did you do with that tape anyway?"

"Oh, it's in my bag. I'll delete it if you want..."

"No, don't. I wanna keep it. Let's get downstairs before the boys start getting curious." I said as we linked arms and started skipping towards the stairs.

"So everything ok?" Jeff asked as we walked into the living room.

"Yeah, we're good." I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she only came over at the end."

"Oh. Well what about the camera?"

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of it." I smiled. But as he looked the other way, I turned my head to Anna and shook my head and we started laughing.

.~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~.

We were all outside sitting around a table on Jeff's deck, and I kept thinking about Jeff. Anna keeps describing things that he would supposedly do if he liked me, and he does those things all the time. After a while, I realized that just thinking about some of the things he does, gives me butterflies. I looked over at him and he smiled. Oh how I love his smile. Suddenly, something clicked.. But I didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true, right?

"Hey, you ok?" Jeff asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I said smiling slightly. "Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I umm, tell you something?" I asked nervously. When she didn't answer, I looked up and seen her and David practically staring at each other.

"Anna! This is important!"

"Ok, what?" She asked, picking up her cup. I turned to the side and seen Jeff and David also looking on with intrest.

"Umm....Well I think I might be iy nop. lop oh vop ee." ((In love)) She coughed and almost spit out her drink.

"What?!"

"I told you it was important." I said leaning back in my chair while she started at me and Jeff and David looked more confused.

"Please tell me it isn't John."

"Ew! Of course it's not john, are you stupid?!"

"What's not John?" Jeff asked, causing Anna to look at him, then turn back to me and smile widely.

"Nothing. Come on Samantha, let's talk in the house." She said, pulling me up before I had a chance to respond. We went into the house and closed the door so that they wouldn't hear.

"Oh my god, you think you're in love with Jeff?!" She exclaimed.

What we didn't know, was that Gil had been making his way into the room, but stopped once he heard us talking.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean, I've never felt like this before."

"What do you mean, what have you been thinking about?"

"It's just, I love the little things about him, ya know?. Like the way he looks at me sometimes can get me to tell him anything he wanted. Or the way that his forehead creases and his head tilts to the side when he's confused about something. Or the fact that when he's nervous, he doesn't make eye contact with anyone and acts like he's fixing his hair. I love that when I'm with him, he give me all his attention. The way that when we sleep on the couch, he waits until he thinks I'm asleep before tightening his grip on me. And anytime we do something, he makes sure I'm completely comfortable and never forces me into anything. He always asks me what I think about stuff, and then actually listens and takes my advice. He just always makes me feel safe. And I know I've always been the jealous type, but...I couldn't imagine if he were to get a girlfriend. I just don't want anyone to take him away from me."

"Well you know what you have to do, right?"

"I'm not telling him, if that's what you're getting at."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because Anna, I don't know how many times I've told you this, but Jeff doesn't like me. He never has and he never will." I said as I walked back outside and sat down.

"He does so Samantha, and you know it." She said following me.

"We're done talking about this."

"Oh, this is far from over."

"Is everything ok with you two?" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeffy, everything's..."

"No actually, it's not." Anna cut me off.

"Anna, you better not say anything because I know you're in the same position as me right now and you know I won't hesitate to say something about it." I said, glaring at her. She knew I was talking about David, and immediately shut up. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Moving on, there's a carnival tonight, we should go." David said, to which we all agreed.

.~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~..~**~.

It was like 9:00pm and we were all at the carnival. We went on a few rides, and I was having a blast. That is, until Jeff decided he wanted a drink and started talking to a girl on the line.

"Hey, who's that Jeff's talking to?" Anna asked. I turned around and seen them smiling.

"I don't know, I've never seen here before."

"She's hott!" David said, earning a slap from Anna.

"I'm sure they're just making small talk while waiting. He'll be back in a couple minutes." She said.

Anna and David wanted to go on the ride that was right there, so I told them to go ahead and that I would wait for Jeff to get back. They were gone for about 2 minutes when I heard Jeff coming back, but that girl was with him.

"Hey, where did Anna and David go?" He asked.

"They went on that ride over there."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Umm I just didn't feel like it."

"Oh, well I'm gonna go on this one with Christine."

"Christine?"

"Yeah, I met her on the line over there. Christine, this is Samantha."

"Hi." She said, smiling at me.

"Well we're gona go, I'll be back in a little while, ok?" He asked as they started walking away.

"Yeah, it's fine. Have fun." I said with a fake smile.

"What was that about?"

I turned around to see David and Anna standing there.

"He's going on rides with _Christine._"

"Oh, well come on some with us, get your mind off him." David said.

"Alright, I guess."

We went on a couple rides, but I ended up just feeling like the third wheel. Especially since most rides only had enough room for 2 people per car, so I would be left by myself.

"You know what guys, you go ahead. I'll just sit over there for a while."

"Aw come on, that's no fun." Anna said.

"Yeah, but going on rides by myself isn't fun either."

"Ok, we'll see you later."

I wasn't even sitting down for 5 minutes when I see John coming over.

"Hey Samantha."

"What do you want John." I sighed.

"Just wondering what's got you looking all depressed."

"What? I'm not depressed."

"Yeah, ok. Who did you come here with anyway?"

"Jeff, David, and Anna."

"Anna? When did she get here?"

"A couple days ago."

"Oh. Well you don't look like your having fun, you wanna get out of here?"

I looked around and seen Jeff and Christine laughing on a ride, so I turned back to John.

"You know, actually that sounds great."

We started walking away, when I was grabbed by my arm and turned aroung by Anna.

"Samantha, what do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I'm leaving."

"With John? What, are you crazy?"

"Hey, you know I'm standing right here." He said.

"John, if you know what's good for you, you'll give us some space because I know what happened at New Years." She said, causing him to back up a couple feet.

"Look Anna, it's obvious that I'm not wanted here anymore. You're busy and having fun with David, and Jeff's with Christine. Now instead of sitting around by myself, I'm going with someone that wants to spend time with me." I said walking away.

**Jeff's POV**

I was having a pretty good time with Christine, until I looked over and seen Samantha sitting all by herself. She didn't look too happy either. When the ride ended, we started walking in the diretion I seen her, but she was gone. I seen Anna a little furher, so we went over to her.

"Anna!" I called.

"Hey. Oh, you must be Christine." She said turning around.

"Where's Samantha?"

"Oh, she left." She said, turning to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean she left?"

"Well she said she didn't feel like being alone."

"Then who is she going with?"

"John." She said as she finally walked away.

"What? Look, Christine, I gotta go."

"Yeah, go get your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Could've fooled me. I knew she wasn't happy when I met her and you've been looking at her the whole time. Go get her." And with that she walked away.

**Samantha's POV**

I got rid of John before we even got outside of the carnival, I guess he just never stops being an asshole. I was sitting about 20 feet away from everything, on a curb in a parking lot. Someone sat next to me, but I didn't move, thinking it was Anna again.

"Hey."

I looked over and seen Jeff.

"Hey. Why are you here, where's Christine?"

"Nevermind about her, what are you doing all the way over here by yourself?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." I said, staring across the parking lot.

"Hey, nothing that changes your feelings is stupid, tell me."

"Ugh, well there might have been some jealousy." I said quietly.

"You were jealous? Of what?"

"Well, you went off with Christine, so I tried to go on rides with Anna and David but just ended up feeling like the third wheel since they're pretty much a couple and theres only enough space for 2 people on each ride, so I was always by myslelf."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Yeah, ok. You were having fun, I didn't want to ruin that."

"You know I would've dropped her to be with you. Come on, let's go have fun ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

We walked back in, and walked around for a while. Jeff even won me a big stuffed animal.

"Hey, I thought you were leaving?" Anna said coming up to us.

"Yeah, well John was been a jerk as usual and then Jeffy found me."

"Ok, well let's go, I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, me too. David, you can drive." Jeff said as we made our way to his car.

On the ride home, I kept feeling like I was gonna fall asleep so Jeff let me lean on his shoulder. He was softly singing to the radio, making me fall asleep.

"Funsize, wake up. We're home." Jeff said lightly shaking me.

"Hmm. Carry me?" I said sleepily, reaching my arms out.

"Sure." He said laughing.

He got out of the car and reached in to pull me out. He picked me up bridal style and I put my arms around his neck, resting my head oh his shoulder. He brought me upstairs and put me down on his bed. He was about to walk out when I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me?"

*****REVIEW!!*****


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Once again guys, so sorry that I left this for so long! But I'm back now, although I'm not sure how many chapters are left for this story. As always, I **LOVE** getting reviews, they make me extremely happy and let me know if people are actually reading this! Sorry if this chapter's not that good, I'm just having trouble thinking of new ideas.

**Jeff's POV**

"Of course I'll stay with you." I said as I got on the bed with her. I laid down and she automatically put her head on my chest as my arms wrapped around her.

"So who was that girl you were with at the carnival?" She asked as we lay in the dark.

"Oh, I met her on the line to get a drink. Believe it or not she went to school with us."

"Really? I've never seen her before."

"Me neither. She was saying how her friends ditched her so I offered to go on a couple rides with her."

"Oh. You know, we haven't really been making this whole plan everyone has about us too hard."

"Hmm, yeah. Has Anna said anything else about me to you?" I asked. I could faintly see her in the moonlight shining in through my window. It looked as though she was thinking and started to smile, so her answer surprised me.

"No, not really. But what should we do?"

"Next time they see us being close and she says something to you, we could try to be distant from each other."

"Ok, but Jeffy, when are we not being close?" She asked, laughing a little.

"I'm not exactly sure; it's hard not to be. But get some sleep now, it's getting late." I answered, as I pulled her closer and closed my eyes.

**Samantha's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and found that Jeffy was still sleeping. I slowly got out of his grasp, surprisingly without waking him, and went downstairs.

Anna and David were asleep in the living room, but Gil was in the kitchen.

"Good morning Gil." I said as I leaned against the island he was sitting at.

"Morning sweetheart. What happened to you and Jeff last night?"

"Oh, we were talking in his room and fell asleep, hope that's alright. I know we've all been staying here for a while."

"Oh don't worry about it, you two end up together anyway. And I don't mind you all here. Sooo, can I ask you something?" He asked, putting his coffee down.

"Of course, anything."

"Are you ever gonna tell him?"

"Tell who what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Tell Jeff that you like him."

I felt my face drop.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, listen to me. I've been watching you two together for months now; anyone can see you would be good together. I know how much you care about him."

"Well yeah, I do care about him, a lot. But I don't plan on telling him that I like him."

"But why not?!"

"Because Gil! He doesn't like me. I'm just his best friend, that's all." As I finished saying that, he just started at me, almost in disbelief. He was about to say something, but I walked into the living room and woke Anna up.

We decided to have a girls day, so I went up and left a note for Jeff telling him he could spend some time getting to know David. Then Anna and I went over to my house.

**Jeff's POV**

Ok, so I've been thinking a lot lately. Samantha was saying how we haven't made this hard for them. Does that mean that she's willing to try so hard so they don't push us together? I knew she didn't like me. I guess I'll try to be farther away from her then, that's what she wants. She's gone for who knows how long with Anna, and it's awkward with David here. I could always call someone, that'll make it harder for them…..

**Anna's POV**

"Anna, how long are you going to go on about this for?!" Samantha asked, getting frustrated.

"Until you believe me!"

"All day you've been trying to convince me that Jeff likes me, and guess what, it's not working! You've known him for a couple of days Anna, I've known him for months. Don't you think I know how he feels better than you do?"

"You would think so! But you don't seem to notice the way he acts around you Samantha! It's like you're the only one he sees, the only one that matters to him."

"It didn't seem that way last night." she said, obviously referring to the carnival. "Come on; let's just go back over there. Hurry up too; it looks like it's going to start raining any second."

Outside, there was an unfamiliar car parked in Jeff's driveway.

"Who's car is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before."

As we got into Jeff's house, we heard a female voice talking to David. We looked in the living room to see Christine sitting on the couch.

"What is she doing here?!"

"I don't know, but I hear Jeffy and his dad in the kitchen, let's go through the hallway to see what they're talking about." She answered as she dragged me away.

We stopped in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Jeff's back was to us, and his dad was in front of him so neither could see us.

"_Dad I told you, I don't like her! We're just friends. You should know that."_

"_But Jeff…"_

"_No, I'm done talking about this! Now I gotta get back in there."_

As Jeff walked out, Gil was left with the sight of me and Samantha standing in the other doorway, with her close to tears.

"I told you guys he doesn't like me." She said softly as she rushed to the backdoor.

"Samantha wait, you don't understand…" Gil tried to reason with her.

"No Gil, I understand perfectly, I heard what was just said."

"But Samantha, it's raining out!" I said, walking towards her.

"I don't care, just leave me alone." And with that, she was out the door into the darkness of the backyard.

*****REVIEW!!*****


End file.
